Duels à la moldu!
by Maluna
Summary: Le problème lorsque l'on souhaite faire un duel sorcier et que l'on est moldue,et bien c'est que justement,on est moldu!  Alors ici,pas de baguettes,nos sorts s'échappent de nos plumes ! Duellistes:Assilia,Maluna Chapitre 9:Anaïs Chapitre13:herry Chapitre 15: Pandaensucre
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour la vie!_

 _Le principe de ces textes sont simples:_

 _Deux auteurs,Assilia et moi Maluna. Une thème. 500 mots le personnage de notre choix._

 _Une fois fini se texte passez aux suivant qui est de moi et jugez_

 _Si vois pouviez voter se serait cool de votre part!_

 _Thème 1:La folie_

 _Auteur: Assilia_

 _PPersonnage principal : Sirius Black._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

-Sirius! Hurla James. Le dit Sirius sursauta et fit tomber sa tartine dans son bol. Il espérait que ce que l'ébouriffé qui lui servait de meilleur ami avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire car il avait très peu dormi la nuit dernière. Il y avait eu une fête dans la salle communes des Lions pour fêter leur victoire à la coupe de quidditch. Il n'était donc pas le seul à être fatigué. Peter était endormi sur la table et Remus se tenait la tête dans les mains et clignait des yeux très fort pour éviter qu'ils se ferment. Sirius balada son regard sur la table des Gryffondors et se rendit compte que tous les élèves a partir de la quatrième année semblaient sur le point de s'endormir. James semblait être le seul encore en forme. En y repensant, Sirius ne l'avait pas vue de la soirée, ainsi que la petite Lily. Ils ont du faire des trucs de couple... Il la chercha du regard mais ne vit aucune tête rousse à l'horizon. La douce et mélodieuse voix du hérisson à lunette le sortit de ses pensées.

-SIRIUS! Beugla James. Écouté moi nom d'un scroutt à pétard déguisé en canard! Tu es complètement ailleurs ce matin! Sirius prit une grande inspiration et réussit a articuler d'une voix ensoleillée:

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

-Et bien commança-t-il avec un grand sourire, j'ai pleins d'idées pour notre mariage!

Alors là Sirius était perdu. Son mariage avec Lily!? Il était très amoureux d'elle, mais bon quand même... C'était ça qu'ils avaient fait hier?! Parler de leurs mariage? Ils n'étaient même pas encore diplômés...

-Ton...mariage? Avec Lily? T'es sûr que c'est pas...un peu tôt? Questiona-t-il?

-Lily?! Le brun sembla surpris. Mais non Patmol, je parle de mon mariage avec toi!

Hein?! Mais qu'est ce qu'il a encore pris ce matin...

-Donc je disais, reprit-il le plus naturellement du monde, que pour notre mariage j'ai prévu une piscine de whisky-Pur-Feu, et une autre de jus de citrouille, et on pourrait s'y baigner tout nus dedans!

Nom de nom, ce mec est fou...Sirius le laissa parler tout seul de toute les idées saugrenus qu'il avait pour leur "mariage" et quand il reprit le fil du monologue de James, il en était au ballet des hippogriffes.

-Tu sais Patmol, j'hésite entre leur faire danser un ballet en tutu ou bien un tango, je me demande qu'est ce qui serait mieux. J'ai aussi prévu un petit spectacle avec quelques dragons... Une voix que je n'avait pas vu arriver interrompit le binoclard dans sa folie.

-Eh bien Jamesie, je vois que tu as la folie des grandeurs pour ton mariage. Moi je serais quoi, demoiselle d'honneur? Ou bien peut-être que je pourrais danser le tango avec tes hippogriffes! Le sourire de James se figea alors que Lily le regardait en haussant les sourcils.

-Ah Lily-Jolie, heureusement que tu es là, j'ai pas encore trouvé le bouton off, soupirais-je en quittant la table. Par merlin mon meilleur ami est fou...

* * *

Voili,voilou! Ceci est une petite merveille de Assilya!

Ne vois arrêtez pas là et lisez le deuxième texte de nul autre que...et ben...moi ! !


	2. Chapter 2

_RBonjour la vie!_

 _Alors,voici le deuxième texte du deuxième auteur donc moi!_

 _Une ffois fini,vous êtes priés de vous diriger vers le petit bouton "review" et de voter pour votée favoris._

 _Thème 1:La folie_

 _Auteur: Maluna_

 _Personnage principal : Luna Lovegood_

Enjoy!

* * *

Luna regarde les étoiles.

Luna cueille des fleurs.

Loufoca porte des boucles d'oreilles en forme de radis

Loufoca cherche des nargols.

Alors, Luna Lovegood est elle folle?

Non, Luna Lovegood est juste triste. Car elle n'a rien: pas d'amis, pas de mère. Voilà c'est ce qu'il manque à Luna, une mère.

Alors quand vous la verrez entrain de contempler le ciel, à chercher une étoile en plein jour, ne la traité pas de folle. Car ce que Luna cherche, c'est sa mère.

Car on ne l'a pas bercé en chantant une comptine pour l'endormir. On ne lui a pas préparé de délicieux gâteau quand elle était triste. On ne l'a pas prise dans ses bras pour lui dire qu'on l'aime. On ne lui a pas laissé sa mère.

Bien sûr, elle a son père, mais un papa ce n'est pas une maman. Et puis Xenophilius ce n'est pas vraiment le père parfait. Il est perdu dans son monde, il est siphonné du cerveau si vous voulez. Alors Luna la rejoint, l'accompagnant dans cet endroit peuplé de nifleurs et de nargols.

Mais ce qu'il manque à Luna, c'est une présence féminine, un modèle.

Alors ? Luna est-elle toujours Loufoca pour vous ? Oui ? Et bien que pense-t-elle, Loufoca de la folie ?

Si vous lui demandez, elle vous dirait que la folie n'est la folie que si l'on pense que la folie est folie. Vous n'avez pas compris ? Vous la pensez encore plus folle ? Mais c'est parce que vous êtes fous! Oui c'est ça, vous êtes fous de penser la folie folle.

Mais si pour vous être folle c'est être différent, et bien Luna et folle. Parce que Luna voit la vie différemment. Luna voit la vie pleine de couleurs vives, é vous la voyez moche, terne et monotone.

Allons voir du côté des autres, de ce dit "normales".

Si l'on demande son avis à Ron Weasley, il vous dira:"complètement barjot cette nana!"

Et si vous allez voir Hermione Granger, elle vous répondra que "C'est une fille...originale."

Si vous vous renseignez auprès du Survivant, il vos imformera "Luna? Elle est marrante!". Quant à Draco Malefoy, il vous dira d'un ton hautain que"Lovegood est une anormalité des Sangs Purs."

Barjot, original, marrante, anormalité... Temps de mots pour en revenir au même point. La folie.

Mais venant de la part d'un rouquin qui mange comme un scrout à pétard, d'une gamine qui défend des elfes de maisons, seule, d'un gosse à qui il n'arrive que des choses pas nettes et d'un fils à papa qui soutient une cause dont il ne sait rien, je me poserai des questions sur l'objet réel de la folie.

Mais la folie de Luna est belle, magnifique, car elle n'est pas une folie. Elle est une ouverture vers un monde plus beau, merveilleux : le monde de Luna.

Alors, quand vous penserez que Luna Lovegood est folle dites voit qu'elle ne l'est pas, qu'elle rêve de sa mère, qu'elle voit la vie en couleur et que c'est vous qui êtes fou.

* * *

Voilà !

Je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite de mon texte,mais j'ai fait le mieux possible dans le délai impartie,j'aimerai tout de même dire que mes prochains textes seront totalement différent.

Enfin bref,oubliez pas de voter!

Bizzzz

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

XX


	3. Chapter 3

_Coucou! Deuxième semaine,deuxième thème!_

 _Merci atous ceux qui ont voté pour le premier thème,vous pouvez d'ailleurs continuer a voter ,je précise que celui des deux auteurs qui aura le moins de vote,recevra un gage._

 _Une fois fini,vous êtes priés de vous dirigez vers le petit bouton "review" et de voter pour votre favoris._

 _Thème : Nostalgie_

 _Auteur: Maluna_

 _Personnage principal : George Weasley_

Enjoy!

* * *

Cher M. Weasley.

Suite à la énième farce de votre fils, Fred Weasley, qui consistait cette fois à faire exploser les toilettes du deuxième étage, nous vous prions de bien prendre les mesures nécessaires, sans quoi, des sanctions devront être prises.

Cordialement.

Minerva McGonagall.

Directrice de l'école Poudlard.

George Weasley, emmitouflé dans un peignoir rouge lisait avec un sourire aux lèvres la lettre reçue le matin même, tout en caressant d'une main distraite le hibou noir corbeau.

Ah! Ce qu'il était fier de son fils! De son petit garçon plus tellement petit! Mais bon, certes sa plaisanterie était pas mal, mais elle n'arrivait pas à la hauteur de celles des célèbres jumeaux Weasley. Fred était en cinquième année, alors que l'explosion des toilettes avait été à leurs programmes de troisième année.

À cette pensée, le sourire du Weasley devint triste, comme à chaque fois qu'il pense à sa moitié. L'époque des jumeaux Weasley. Une belle époque malgré la guerre. Mais que restait-il de ce temps? Les jumeaux Weasley c'était lui, George, et lui, Fred, c'était Gred et Forge, c'était eux. Mais maintenant que restait-il des jumeaux Weasley ?

" Ah! se dit George. Fred... C'était le bon temps. La vie n'est plus aussi drôle sans toi. C'est moi qui aurais dû mourir ce jour-là, pas toi. Mais j'imagine que tu aurais pensé la même chose si c'était moi qui étais mort. Ça fait bien une dizaine d'années,et pourtant je ne m'en remettrais jamais. Car tu étais, non, tu es le yin de mon yang, le Nutella de ma tartine, le Fred de mon George.

Il est impossible d'oublier sa moitié, surtout si elle est aussi intelligente, drôle et belle que toi. Et puis, tu as vu, j'ai continué à vivre. Je me suis marié, J'ai un fils, une fille et ils ont hérité de notre talent ! Ils ne sont pas aussi doués que nous l'étions, mais je leur accorde la troisième place, après les maraudeurs et les jumeaux Weasley. En oui, on n'a pas eu le temps de les surpasser, eux. Pourtant, je suis sur que l'on aurait pu si tu étais resté, on arrivait toujours à tout, à l'époque.

Mais tu m'as laissé, tu es parti et ce n'est plis comme avant. Je suis heureux, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut pour l'être. Mais tu n'es pas là, alors ce n'est pas pareil.

Et quand je me vois dans le miroir, je te vois toi, car malgré tout je sais que tu veilles sur moi, sur nous, sur la famille, sur les Weasley."

Une larme coula le long de la joue du dernier jumeau au souvenir de son frère.

Se reprenant, il retrouva le sourire, pris du papier à lettres, une plume puis écrivit :

Chère Minerva.

Vous vous doutez certainement que les nouvelles que vous m'apportez sur les farces de mon fils m'ont profondément choqué. Je vous garantie que des mesures seront prises sous peu.

Facétieusement.

George Weasley.

Puis sur une autre feuille de parchemin :

Mon fils.

Tu te doutes bien que je suis indigné par ton comportement. Sérieusement, Fredouille, exploser des toilettes? À ton âge? Tu peux faire beaucoup mieux, mais envois moi quand même un siège des toilettes.

J'accompagne cette lettre d'un nouveau produit que tu te feras un plaisir de tester.

Sois fière d'être un Weasley.

Ton papounou d'amour.

Sur ce, il confia les deux missives au hiboux, puis, alors que celui-ci allait s'envoler, il le colora en rouge et or.

-Bon, lança-t-il, il faut que j'aille ouvrir la boutique, moi.

* * *

Voila!

La nostalgie dans tous c'est états... Maintenant vous pouvez vous diriger vers le prochain chapitre de la grande Assilia !

Enfin bref,oubliez pas de voter!

Bizzzz

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

xxmalunaxx


	4. Chapter 4

_Yo!_

 _Donc deuxième thème,deuxième auteures. Assilia attrape sa plume._

 _Thème : Nostalgie_

 _Auteure: Assilia_

 _Personnage principal : Ronald Weasley._

Enjoy!

* * *

-N'oubliez pas de nous écrire régulièrement! rappela Ginny pour la quarante deuxième fois de la journée.

-Rose, fait attention à ton frère, surveille bien son travail, fait en sorte qu'il ne rate pas ses BUSE, avertit Hermione.

Ah ça c'est bien ma femme. Elle s'inquiète beaucoup trop pour Hugo qu'elle juge "trop proche du caractère de Ronald". Pff je les ai eu mes BUSE, moi! On ne peut pas tous être comme Hermine et Rose!

-Oui Rose, occupe toi de ton frère, quitte à rater tes ASPIC! ironisa Harry.

Regard noir de ma femme. Je le connais par coeur celui là. C'est le même qu'elle utilisait à Poudlard lorsque Harry et moi ne révisions pas ou faisions trop de bruits à la bibliothèque. Ou alors c'est celui qu'elle me lance quand elle juge que je dit ou fais des choses "inconvenable" devant les enfants.

-Bon Albus, toi par contre occupe toi de tes ASPIC, Lily s'en sortira très bien sans toi! reprit Harry.

Nouveau regard noir. De sa femme cette fois. Ah je compatis mon vieux!

-Oh ça va je plaisante! rouspéta Harry.

Mais bon, il y a quand même une part de vérité dans ses propos. Albus avait la fâcheuse habitude de faire tout son travail au dernier moment, et il a eu ses BUSE de justesse. Alors que Lily avait des falicités et ne rechignait pas à travailler un peu.

-Mais bon, tout le monde sait que je suis plus intelligente qu'Albus, on n'a qu'a échanger, je passe ses ASPIC pour lui, dit malicieusement Lily.

-LILY! gronda Ginny la Fury tandis qu'Albus protestait faiblement.

-Oh ça va je plaisante, râla la rouquine, tu es super tendue depuis que James est parti!

En voyant ma soeur devenir aussi rouge que ses cheveux (Lily avait touché un point sensible, James manquait énormément à Ginny depuis qu'il était parti faire ses études en Amérique); je savais qu'une dispute mère/fille à la sauce Weasley/Potter allait éclater. Je fit un sourire entendue à Harry et je su que mon meilleur ami avait compris. C'était le moment. Nous entraînions Rose et Albus à l'écart sous le regard suspicieux d'Hermione qui coatchait Hugo sur son année.

-Bon qu'est ce que vos voulez nous dire, maugréa Albus, on est pas en avance.

-Oui Scorp' nous attend! grimaça Rose alors qu'Albus lui adressait un sourire moqueur.

Je poussait un long soupir nostalgique. Je me rappelais très bien de la première rentrée d'Al' et Rosie. Ils flippaient de leur répartition sous les rires de Lily et et d'Hugo. Finalement tout le monde a finis chez les Gryffondors! A l'époque ma fille n'était pas pressée de partir, au contraire, elle ne voulais pas quitter son popounet. Je me souvenais trés bien de ses grands yeux bleus identiques aux miens, écarquillés de peur. Elle me disait de lui écrire et me suppliait de ne pas l'oublier. Comme si c'était possible. Comme si c'était possible de l'oublier, elle, la plus jolie petite fille du monde. Ma petite fille, adorable, pleine de vie, qui avait les yeux écarquillés de bonheur devant un livre poussiéreux. La prunelle de mes yeux. Ma Rosie, ma petite fille qui avait grandi si vite. Je me revois encore à Ste Mangouste dans cette petite chambre immaculée avec une petite merveille gazouillait dans mes bras. Je la revois, elle, ses grands yeux innocents et sa petite bouille pensive me demander pourquoi les gens nous regardaient. Je la revois émerveillée devant un balais de quidditch sous les yeux réprobateur de sa mère et heureux des miens. Elle voltigeait avec une aisance qui frôlait la perfection. Elle pouvait presque rivaliser avec son oncle. Presque. Je sens encore sons petit corps effrayé se blottir contre moi la nuit quand elle faisait un cauchemard. C'était il y a bien longtemps tous cela. Avant qu'elle ne sorte avec la progéniture de Malefoy et qu'elle aille dans ses bras à lui maintenant.

Brr j'en tremblais de tout mon corps à l'idée que le fils de ce truc pose ses mains sur mon bébé. Ce n'était pas Scorpius le problème, c'était son père. Mais bon j'avais promis à Hermione et Rose de faire un effort. N'empêche, c'était dur de voir sa fille avec un autre homme que son père. Harry pouvait bien se moquer de moi tant qu'il voulait, il n'a pas encore vu sa Lily avec un ado aux mains baladeuses dans ses bras. J'imaginais très bien la tête du Survivant si il voyait cela. Perdu dans mes pensées, je n'ai pas remarquer que Harry avait fini de leurs faire le discours du "profite bien, c'est ta dernière année" qu'on était sensé faire semblent. Et c'était déjà l'heure de dire au revoir. Je serais ma fille dans une étreinte à lui briser les os et donnais une accolade a mon fils. Je voyais Hermione essuyer une larme en voyant la célèbre locomotive démarrer en sifflant. Je détournais le regard avant de sentir un flot de souvenirs m'envahir en même temps qu'une larme.

Chaque rentrée me laisse une goût nostalgiques plus important que la précédente.

Au revoir Rosie, Hugo, profiter bien de vos belles années, tout le monde n'a pas eu votre chance.

* * *

Alors,vous votez!?

On ne vous demande pas de laissée un long commentaire,mais juste de mettre le nom de l'auteure du texte de la semaine que vous avez préférez.

En parlant dethème,le prochain sera choisi par vous! Proposez on le fait!

Vote! Vote! Vote!

À la semaine prochaine!

Bizzzzz

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Xx Assilia & Maluna xX


	5. Chapter 5

_Yo les Gens_ _!_

 _Troisième_ _s thèmes de notre projet! Nous remercions tous ceux qui ont participés aux votes et vous annoncons que pour l'instant ils sont de 2 pour Maluna et 1 pour Assilia,mais il ne tient qu'à vous de tous faire basculer. N'hésitez pas à votez pour le sourires de ceux qui écrivent et si tu est toi même auteur de fanfiction,penses a la joie que tu as a avoir une review,donc rend nous la pareille,please!_

 _Sur ce je vous laisse lire. Et je tient a rappeler que si vous n'en aimez pas un ,rien ne dit que vous n'aimerez pas les autres.._

 _Thème: Cinéma_

 _Auteure:Maluna_

 _Personnage Principaux: Harry Potter & Dudley Dursley._

* * *

Dans une petite ville du Surrey, dans le paisible quartier Private Drive, rempli d'habitants calmes et normaux, une petite maison frappée du numéro 4 semblait tout ce qu'il y avait de plus commune. Mais dans cette maison vivait un petit garçon du nom de ... Pourquoi vous criez tous Harry Potter ? Enfin, oui le petit pote Potter est important, mais ce n'est pas le centre du monde tout de même ! Bon je vais vous faire plaisir, je recommence :

Mais dans cette maison vivaient un petit garçon et son cousin. Ce petit garçon avait pour nom Dudley Dursley. Il n'était certes pas très beau, un peu gras, pas super gentil, pas...bon j'arrête là où nous n'aurons pas fini de retranscrire ses défauts.

Malgré tout, le petit Dursley avait un talent, un talent minime me direz-vous. Et bien non, son talent n'était pas de pouvoir ingurgiter une quantité astronomique de nourriture en un temps-record, quoique, il se défendait bien dans ce domaine.

Non, Dudley Dursley était un des plus grands comédiens de sa génération. Qualité indispensable à tout gamin pourri gâté qui ce respect.

À seulement six ans, ses scènes avaient réussi à venir à bout de ses parents plus d'une fois, sous les yeux incrédules et résignés de son cousin, Harry Potter. ( Vous êtes content, hein?)

Le jeune garçon à la chevelure indomptable ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où son cher cousin avait utilisé son talent. Une larme de crocodile, un petit tapage de pieds et le tour était joué.

Une fois de plus, en ce samedi matin frisquet, il eut le plaisir( ou le malheur, tout dépend du point de vue... ) d'observer son cousin lors d'une de ses représentations.

Toute la famille était attablée autour du petit déjeuner, alors que Harry s'affairait aux fourneaux. Eh oui, a seulement six ans il était déjà considéré comme un elfe de maison, bien sûr lui l'ignorait, il n'avait aucune idée de se qu'était un elfe de maison.

Donc, alors que Vernon était en plein monologue sur ses perceuses, approuvé par les acquiescements de sa femme et les bruits de mastication de son fils, la sonnerie retentit.

-Mon garçon ! Apostropha Dursley père, vas ouvrir!

Posant l'assiette qu'il tenait dans ses mains Harry acquiesça et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

L'ouvrant, il fit face à deux petite fille d'une dizaine d'années, habillées en scoutes et portant des boîtes de chocolats.

-Bonjour, lui dit une des fillettes, une petite rousse, nous vendons des chocolats pour pouvoir partir en voyage avec l'école. Est-ce que tu peux nous en acheter un peu?

Le petit Harry se rappelant les remontrances de sa tante quant au fait d'acheter de la nourriture non issue d'un magasin lui répondit, contrit:

-Je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas le droit d'en acheter.

Les petites scoutes affichèrent un visage déçu puis le saluant s'en allèrent vers la maison suivante, celle de madame Figgs.

De retour à la maison, Harry se vit demander par son oncle, qui avait sonné.

-C'était des filles qui vendaient du chocolat.

Au mot "chocolat" le gros Dudley sortit sa tête de son assiette.

-Et tu en as pris? demanda-t-il à Harry.

-Et bien non, tante Pétunia me l'a interdit.

Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long des grosses joues du garçon.

-J'en voulais moi! cria-t-il. Je veux du chocolat !

Puis il se mit à se rouler par terre en clamant que "il voulait du chocolaaaat!"

L'oncle Vernon se tourna vers son neveu, le prit par les épaules et lui cria:

-Regarde ce que tu as fait, incapable ! Après tout ce que l'on a fait pour toi, voilà comment tu nous remercies ! Va chercher tout de suite du chocolat pour Dudley, dépêches-toi, cours !

Puis il lui fourra un billet dans les mains avant de le pousser vers la sortie.

Harry traversa la rue au pas de course afin de rattraper les deux scoutes, pour se rendre compte que...elles n'avaient plus de chocolats.

"Oh non"pensa-t-il"Dudley va encore faire tout un cinéma !"

* * *

Nda(Malu):Voilou! J'espère que vous avez aimés ma définition du cinéma!

Passez au suivant et votez! Pour mon amour!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX


	6. Chapter 6

_Coucou!_

 _Voici donc le deuxième texte du troisième thème,écrit avec, tout l'amour de son auteure._

 _Thème : Cinéma_

 _Auteur: Assilia_

 _Personnage principal : Lily Evans & James Potter_

Enjoy!

* * *

-Et ça, qu'est-ce que c'est? demandais-je à ma petite amie.

Lily fronça les sourcils en tournant sur elle même, cherchant l'objet de mon questionnement.

-Ça, là! criais-je en faisant de grands gestes comme un débile en direction d'un grand bâtiment bondé. Il y avait des grandes affiches collées sur les baies vitrées. Je me demandais vraiment pourquoi il y avait tant de monde. De toute façon il y avait vraiment beaucoup de choses bizarres chez les moldus. Cela faisait que deux heures que Lily me faisait visiter le Londres moldus et j'avais vu plusieurs choses à en faire s'étouffer Merlin. Il y avait des vélos, il me semblais que c'était comme cela que Lily les appelait. Des petits trucs à deux roues et on devait s'assoir dessus et pédaler. Étrange. J'avais aussi vu les fameuses motos dont Sirius me rabâchait les oreilles depuis qu'il en avait entendu parler en études des moldus. Moi je trouvais que c'était un peu comme un vélo en plus bruyant. Le bruit était d'ailleurs assez dérangeant. De toute façon, rien ne valait un bon balai. Enfin, je me concentrais sur Lily qui allait m'expliquer l'utilité de ce truc.

-C'est un cinéma, James, je pensais que tu connaissais, souffla-t-elle, las.

\- Hein?! Cinéma ?! A quoi ça sert ? m'écrirais-je.

Bien sur que non je ne connaissais pas, et le nom m'aidait pas vraiment à trouver l'utilité d'un "cinéma".

-C'est un lieu où sont projetés les films, expliqua-t-elle.

Quoi!? Des films?! Mais j'avais aucune idées de ce dont elle parlait, là.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est un film? m'enquis-je.

\- Olala James, tu es sérieux ? Je pensais que les sorciers savaient au moins ce qu'est un film! s'écria-t-elle en levant les bras de façon dramatique.

-Il faut croire que non.

\- Ok. Comment expliquer...c'est une histoire, que tu regarde, et c'est comme des photos qui bougent.

\- Lily, toutes les photos bougent.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait par Merlin! Les gens n'allaient quand même pas dans un lieu public pour voir des photos bouger!? Si ce n'est que ça, j'en ai dans mon sac, moi.

\- Non James, il y a le son et tout et tout. En gros, si tu préfère, tu suis la vie des personnages, le film raconte leurs histoires et c'est comme si cela ce passait devant toi, sur l'écran. Tu comprends? expliqua Lily avec patience.

Oui je comprenais! Cela avait l'air vachement bizarre d'aller voir la vie des gens. Mais bon cela devait quand même être passionnant étant donné le nombre de personnes qui entraient. Et puis j'était curieux, je voulais aller voir un film avec ma Lily. Je lui fis part de mon idée:

\- Lily-Jolie, j'aimerai aller voir un film!

\- James, soupira-t-elle, tu es sur ? Faudra être discret tu sais.

\- Promis ma Lily je serais discret! S'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait! Je t'en supplie! M'écrirai-je en me mettant a genoux et en joignant mes mains en signes de supplication. Puis je lui fis ma tête de chien battu. Je savais qu'elle allait craquer.

\- D'accord, souffla-t-elle, tu as gagné, allons y.

Bingo! Je sautais sur mes pieds et lui claquait un gros bisou sonore et bien baveux sur la joue en guise de remerciement.

\- James, tu es dégoûtant, rouspéta Lily en s'essuyant la joue.

\- Rho ça va, ce n'est que ma bave c'est pas celle de Slughorn!

Regard noir. Il fallait que je me taise avant qu'elle ne change d'avis pour le cinéma. Nous entrâmes mains dans la mains, j'étais tout sourire.

\- Bon on va voir quoi? me demanda-t-elle.

\- Hum, je regardais la première affiche, "le seigneur des anneaux" questionnais-je?

\- Non j'ai pas trop envie, j'ai lue le livre, en plus c'est un dessin animé.

-D'accord, alors...je promenais mon regard sur les affiches, et il y en avait un qui m'avait tapé dans l'œil. "L'attaque des tomates tueuses"! M'écriais-je. Je veux voir ça!

Lily semblait hésiter, puis elle acquiesça. Ce fut bientôt notre tour de payer. Lily s'empressa de payer en monnaie moldu avant que je ne sorte mes galions. On s'arrêta acheter des popcorn, des trucs blanc en forme de nuage délicieux. On s'installa sur les fauteuils et le film commença rapidement. Je sursautais en entendant le son. J'étais littéralement subjugué par le phénomène et je devais avoir l'air d'un poissons mort. Mais mon silence ne dura bien sur pas éternellement, et je ne pu m'empêcher de hurler:

\- Merlin, Lily ne me dit pas qu'ils ont peur des tomates!

Je devais avouer que le film devenait étrange. C'est ridicule! Hurlai-je à nouveau. Ce fut la fois de trop et Lily me tira le bras pour me faire sortir sous les "chut" furieux. Par Merlin, il fallait à tout prix que je raconte cette histoire de tomates à Sirius!

* * *

Nda(Lia):Voilà ! Je précise que "L'attaque des tomates tueuses" ainsi que "Le seigneur des anneau "dessin animée sont sortie en 1978! J'espère que vous avez apreciés.

Nda(Malu & Lia): Vous savez,notre coeurs souffre nous allons mourir si nous ne recevons pas de votes, pour l'amour de nous ! ! ( oui on sait,très français cette phrase...)

Ah oui on fait aussi un petit coucou à Naïs qui devait participer pour ce thème mais qui nous à mystérieusement lâchées, enlevée par des mangemorts, c'est pas sa faute si c'est une sang de bourbe! Bref,tous sa pour dire qu'on espère te revoir pour le prochain thème (vivante si possible).

Bizzzzz

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

XxAssilia & MalunaxX


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour _tout le monde, si monde il y a. Je voudrais tout d'abord apporter mon soutien aux victimes de l'attentat et à leurs familles, j'ai conscience que mes mots ne changerons rien aux pertes que vous avez subit, et il ne vous feront pas non plus vous sentir mieux, mais il est toujours bon de savoir que nous ne somme pas seul dans un moment comme celui-ci._

 _Ensuite ,les deux semaines de retard son ma seule et unique faute ,Assilia n'est pas a blâmer et je m'en excuse. J'avoue que ce thème m'a particulièrement ennuyé, et mon imagination est parti au galop. Nouvelle spéciale,une invité se joindra a nous pour le prochain thème, ça ne fera donc pas deux textes mais trois! Bon je vous laisse lire ,profiter et voter =)_

 _XxMalunaxX_

 _Thème : Maternité/paternité_

 _Auteure: Maluna_

 _Personnage principal : Tobias,Severus et Eileen Snape_

Enjoy!

* * *

En ce matin du 6 janvier 1970, un homme attendait anxieux dans la pièce de séjour. Aujourd'hui était un grand jour, dans la pièce attenante, la femme qu'il aimait m'était au monde son héritier, son fils. Il savait que ce serait un garçon, depuis des générations, l'aîné des Snape était un garçon.

Soudain Tobias arrêta de tourner en rond dans la pièce, en effet les gémissements de sa femme furent remplacé par des cris enfantins. Un sourire illumina le visage de l'homme tandis qu'il se précipitait dans la chambre de son épouse.

Une sage-femme se dirigeât vers lui avec entre entre ses bras,emmitouflé dans une douce couverture, se trouvait une petite chose toute mignonne. Un sourire béat prit place sur les lèvres de l'homme.

-Bienvenue dans la famille Snape, Severus Tobias Snape.

Tout à sa contemplation, il n'entendit pas tout de suite les plaintes sourdes de son épouse, quand il la vit, fatiguée, le souffle court, pâle comme la mort.

En état de choc, il redonna précipitamment son fils à la sage-femme avant de se précipiter au chevet de sa femme.

-Mon amour, Eileen, ma chérie, est-ce que tu vas bien? Eileen!?

-Il...il te ressemble, as-tu vu ? Lui répondit elle, la respiration haletante.

-Oui, oui mais il a tes yeux. Et dès que tu iras mieux, nous célébrerons sa naissance par une grande fête.

Un doux sourire apparut sur le visage d'Eileen.

-Tob...ias, je...je n'irai pas mieux.

-Mais que dis-tu? Mon amour, bien sur que tu iras mieux, tu guériras Eileen, je te le promets.

Tobias embrassa désespérément sa femme.

-Je le sent, Tobias, je vais partir, mais s'il te plaît, veilles sur notre fils, veilles sur lui, qu'il ne souffre pas de mon absence.

Une larme coula le long de la joue de l'homme tandis qu'il se rendait compte des paroles d'Eileen.

-Tu dois, ...tu dois savoir que je suis une, une s...

La jeune femme lâcha son dernier souffle sans même finir sa phrase et les cris désespérés de Tobias Snape retentirent depuis la bâtisse de l'Impasse du Tisseur,car ce jour-là, une vie fut détruite, tandis qu'une autre prenait jour. Devant le corps sans vie de sa moitié, Tobias sentait son coeur s'éteindre, sa femme l'avait laissé, elle c'était éteinte à cause...à cause de l'enfant! S'il n'était pas né, cela ne serait arrivé. Ce petit être avait détruit sa raison de vivre. Il ressentait une haine terrible pour cette chose qu'il avait accueillie avec un t-elle bonheur, tantôt.

D'un point de vue extérieure, on pouvait affirmer que cet état d'esprit n'était pas le moins du monde fondé, mais Tobias Snape avait besoin d'un bouc émissaire, d'un coupable afin d'extérioriser sa colère, et son fils faisait un coupable parfait.

 _7 ans plus tard_

Un jeune garçon âgé de 7 ans, regardait, terrifié, son père s'avançait d'une démarche menaçante vers lui, une ceinture à la main. Chaque année cette même scène se répétait indéfiniment, car ce jour-là, Severus Snape fêtait ses 7 ans de vie, tandis que ce même jour, Tobias Snape fêtait ses 7 ans de deuil.

* * *

Allons voir celui de Assilia...

Bizzzzz

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Xx Assilia & Maluna xX


	8. Chapter 8

Donc voici le second texte sur ce thème. On ne vous force pas à voter,mais ce serait ..hmmm...comment dire...cool?de le faire,histoire qu'on sache si on ne fait pas tout ça pour dans les review,et vous pouvez également commenter un texte qui vous à particulièrement plus. De plus si l'un d'entre vous,auteur a ses heures perdues,souhaite participer au défi une semaine,vous pouvez me contacter par MP.

 _Thème : Maternité/paternité_

 _Auteure: Assilia_

 _Personnage principal : Harry Potter(faut bien a un moment :-P)_

Enjoy!

* * *

Harry Potter n'a jamais ressenti l'envie d'avoir des enfants. A vrai dire il n'a jamais connu ses parents. Les seules figures parentales qu'il avait étaient son oncle et sa tante, qui le détestaient. Ils ont fait de ses onze première années un enfer. Ensuite, lorsqu'il eut retrouvé son parrain,une note d'espoir commença à naître. Espoir de courte durée, il faut bien l'avouer. En effet, il s'est vite révélé que Harry ne pouvait pas vivre avec un homme en fuite. De plus, avant même que ce rêve puisse se concrétiser, le parrain en question perdit la vie.

Tout cela n'a jamais donné envie à Harry d'être père. Pourtant, la vie en a décidé autrement, car il est aujourd'hui sur le quai 9 3/4 à regarder la locomotive s'éloigner avec ses trois enfant à l'intérieur. Bien sur, on peut se demander comment il en ait arrivé là. Par ce que, soyons honnête , l'envie d'être père n'est pas venue en un claquement de doigt. Cela s'est fait en plusieurs étapes.

La première fut sans aucun doute le jour ou sa femme lui annonça qu'elle était enceinte de leur premier enfant. On ne peut pas dire qu'il l'ai bien pris. Non, il n'a pas sauter dans les bras de son épouses en lui caressant tendrement le ventre. Ça, c'est la réaction parfaite à laquelle tout le monde rêve. Mais la réalité est tout autre:

-Harry, commença Ginny d'une petite voix, il faut que je te dise quelque chose. On entendait l'angoisse dans sa voix. Elle se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre en se tordant les doigts nerveusement. Harry commençait à s'inquiéter.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Ginny? Tu es toute pâle, est ce que ça va?

Lui aussi commençait à bouger nerveusement en attendant que Ginny se jette a l'eau. Heureusement pour lui, elle ne tourna pas autour du pot:

-Je suis enceinte.

La, vraiment, la tête du Survivant valait le détours. Je suis sur qu'il aurait l'air moins ridicule devant une armée de Détraqueurs.

-De...de...d'un...vrai bébé? Bégaya-t-il, le visage tout pâle et les yeux écarquillés.

Qu'est-ce que je disais? Son cerveau ne devait plus fonctionner normalement. Qu'est ce qu'il croyait, qu'elle était enceinte de dragons? Allez Harry, aux dernières nouvelles tu es toujours humain!

\- Évidemment un vrai bébé, expliqua Ginny.

Elle aussi semblait étonnée par la réaction de son mari.

-Mais...un bébé de...nous?

Tant qu'à faire, continuions sur cette lancée, il doit avoir d'autre question de ce genre. Allez Harry, un petit effort, elle va pas porter le bébé de Dumby! Heureusement avant que Ginny puisse répondre à cette question quelque peu stupide, il se reprit. Cependant, ce n'était pas pour dire la chose la plus intelligente de sa vie.

-Je ne peux pas être père.

Son visage avait repris des couleurs et manifestement il se rappelait comment faire pour parler. En revanche, sa femme avait perdu toute ses couleurs.

-Pou...pourquoi? Je pensais que...

-Ginny, l'interrompit Harry, je ne PEUX pas être père. Je ne peux pas. Je te rappelle que je n'en ai jamais eu! s'écria-t-il.

Nous y voilà. Le problème est énoncé. Pour ne rien vous cacher il a fallu plus d'une semaine pour que Harry accepte la paternité.

Nous arrivons maintenant à la seconde étape. Ce fut les neuf mois de grossesse avant la naissance. Ces neufs mois ou il ne cessait de paniquer. Il se réveillait la peur au ventre, avec l'envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Il lui arrivait parfois de fixer le gros ventre de Ginny plusieurs minutes en imaginant quel mauvais père il pourrait devenir. Cette peur d'être un mauvais père ne s'arrangeait pas, plus la grossesse avançait, plus il avait envie de fuir. Mais dans ces moments là, il croisait les yeux de sa femme, et alors il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas l'abandonner.

La troisième étapes, comme vous vous en doutez fut l'accouchement. Pendant que sa femme hurlait tout ce qu'elle pouvait et lui broyait les os de la main, lui était simplement statufié. Toutes ses craintes qu'il avait tenté de refouler revenaient au galop, puissance 1000. Ce ne fut ne fut que lorsque on lui mît un petit poupon avec les beaux yeux de sa maman dans ses bras qu'il compris. Il se serait peut être pas un père parfait. Il ferait des erreurs. Mais il se promis que jamais son fils ne serait malheureux. Il y veillerait personnellement.

Les deux autres enfant passèrent comme une lettre à la poste et Harry décida qu'être père était la plus belle chose qu'il lui soit arrivé.

* * *

On espère que ça vous à plus.

Votes:

Assilia:2

Maluna:2

Et un vote blanc de la part de pandaensucre,merci pandoo,tu nous a beaucoup aidé :-P

Merci à tout les gens qui on voté!

Bizzzzz

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Xx Assilia & Maluna xX


	9. Chapter 9

_Bonjour!_

 _Cette semaine,vous n'aurez pas un,ni deux mais trois textes, pour un thème! Et oui Anaïs nous fait enfin l'honneur de sa présence :-)_

 _Je rappelle que toute personnes souhaitant participer pour un ou plusieurs thème et prié de me contacter par MP ou dans une review. Et n'oubliez pas de voter._

 _Thème: Le temps qui passe._

 _Auteure:Anaïs_

 _Personnage principal : Rose Weasley & Scorpius Malefoy._

* * *

Le premier rendez-vous est toujours le plus important. C'est pour cela qu'il avait mit des semaine à préparer le sien. Il avait pris grand soin à respecter toutes les règles du "moment à ne pas rater et cela sous aucun prétexte" d'après sa très chère mère (une expérience douloureusement vécue à mon avis)

Règle numéro 1: Être parfait, un Malefoy se doit d'être parfait dans son quotidien, donc généralement elle était facile à respecter.

Règle numéro 2: Être à l'heure, un Malefoy est toujours à l'heure. La ponctualité est une vertu scandait à qui voulez l'entendre son père, qui était, je cite "un homme très ponctuel et en avance sur son temps". Il était alors arrivé dix minutes en avance pour "tâter le terrain" avec un certain atout non négligeable, un bouquet de roses orange qui lui rappelait sa tendre. Mais il y avait là un point négatif à ce magnifique tableau. La belle était en retard de quinze minutes, il en avait compté chaque seconde et chaque tour de la trotteuse était un coup de massue sur sa fierté masculine. (son cœur aussi, mais cela il ne l'avouera jamais) Il avait plusieurs fois pensé à partir, mais il se disait tout le temps qu'elle avait peut-être eu un problème sur la route. Donc il l'attend comme l'idiot qu'il était d'avoir crus qu'il aurait pu avoir la chance d'avoir un rendez-vous avec elle. Elle était si belle, si intelligente et pleine d'autres choses encore, bref elle était parfaite,peut-être un peu trop pour lui.

Revenons à l'instant présent, notre personnage principal a très froid (par étonnent en plein mois de décembre) et il a aussi très faim. L'attente se faisait de plus en plus dure. Il jeta des coups d'œils un peu partout pour s'imprégner de l'endroit ou plus jamais il ne mettra les pieds de sa vie. Mais durant sa "quête" une douleur apparut dans le bas de son dos, faute d'être assis sur un banc dont le créateur avait jugé bon de mettre en avant l'esthétique et de négliger le confort, il avait mal à son dos et pensé que dans peu de temps ses orteils allaient tomber. Quelle idée il avait eu de vouloir l'invitée durant la période de Noël, c'était stupide. "Tu pourras au moins l'embrasser sous le gui" qu'il avait pensé et bien il n'aura peut-être même pas la chance de la voir. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants et souffla un coup, le cœur lourd il s'apprêta à partir. Mais quand il ouvrit les yeux il tombât sur deux orbes bleus.

\- Tu dormais ? souffla la nouvelle arrivante.

\- Je t'attendais répondit-il d'une voie enroué par le froid

\- Mon père a tout fait pour que je ne parte pas, mais j'ai pu m'enfuir par la fenêtre. Elle tourna le regard vers le bouquet de roses qui était maintenant dans un très piteux état. Elles sont pour moi ? questionna-t-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Oui, mais elles ne sont plus très belle.

Elle le regarda quelques secondes puis elle sourit, elle lui prit le bouquet des mains pour ensuite déposer un baisé sur sa joue.

\- Il est magnifique, merci beaucoup.

Scorpius lui sourit puis ces leva pour lui tendre son bras dans un geste très gentleman, Rose lui prit et ils purent enfin partir profiter de leur rendez-vous pas si raté que ça.

La morale n'est pas qu'il ne faut jamais inviter une Weasley, (bon être la fille de Ron n'est pas qu'un atout) c'est que tout vient a point a qui c'est attendre.

* * *

Nda(Anaïs):Ce texte est le premier que je fais sur HP.

Voilà, la suite, puis le vote !


	10. Chapter 10

_Voila le second texte,profitez,profitez..._

 _Thème : Le temps qui passe_

 _Auteure: Maluna_

 _Personnage principal : Hermione Granger_

Enjoy!

* * *

Apparaît soudainement dans un couloir sombre de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, une jeune fille, sorcière a ses heures perdues, les cheveux ébouriffés et les dent légèrement trop grande, vêtue d'un uniforme rouge et or. Elle se pressa en direction de la tour de divination pour son premier cour de divination, de sa troisième année, assuré par le professeur Sibylle Trelawney. La jeune fille avait hâte de découvrir cette nouvelle matière et ainsi pouvoir accroître ses connaissances, malgré le fait que l'avenir, pour elle, ne pouvait être prédit, la possibilité d'en découvrir plus la travaillait. Vous vous demandez probablement pourquoi cette jeune sorcière n'avait pas choisi arithmancie en option, cour qui se passait au même moment et qui semblerait plus lui correspondre... Et bien enfaite elle y était, ou en tout cas elle s'y dirigeait. Si elle se souvenait bien, elle devait arriver en salle d'arithmancie dans exactement 7 minutes, et dans 7 minutes, elle se trouverait également en divination, simple, n'est-il pas? Comment ça, ce n'est pas simple!? Mais évidemment que c'est simple, ne me contredisait pas, nom d'un scroutt à pétard! Ne...oups, j'oubliais, vous êtes sûrement un moldue, la magie et vous, c'est comme Snape et le shampoing. Et bien puisque vous me suppliez, je vais vous dire, par quel miracle la petite sorcière réussit à être à deux endroits en même temps, le truc c'est que cette jeune fille possède un objet, magique l'objet, évidemment aussi non qu'elle aurait bien pût être son utilité!? Donc cette sorcière possède un objet magique (déjà dit?) qui lui a été confié par Minerva McGonagall sous la demande du grand Albus Perceval Wulfric Bryan Dumbledore, en personne, cet objet n'est rien d'autre qu'un retourneur de temps, qui permet de...et ben...de retourner le temps... Autant vous dire que la confiance ça y va, pour confier un objet d'une telle importance à une gosse de 13 ans, mais ce n'est un secret pour personne que le directeur de Poudlard est timbré.

Dans les mains d'une personne mal intentionnée, un tel artéfact pourrait s'avérer dangereux, mais la personne en sa possession était l'être le plus résonable, droit et brillant que cette école puisse compter, et pour rajouter à la confiance qui lui était attribuée, elle était également une des plus proches amie du Survivant. Soudain, la jeune fille se stoppa nette, devant elle se trouvait un jeune homme, légèrement potelé se tenant le bras qui était devenu bleu...le problème, mis à part son bras de schtroumf était qu'elle se rappelait très bien avoir vu ce jeune homme juste au moment de son "accident"...en cours d'arithmancie, soit i minutes. Et la possibilité de traverser la totalité du château en un temps aussi court était casi-nule.

-Hermione? Dit le jeune homme, visiblement déconcerté. Qu'est-ce que...

-Oh bonjour Neville, tu en as mis du temps dit donc, ça fait bien un quart d'heure que tu es sortie de cours, tu devrais te dépêcher.

On ne juge pas s'il vous plaît. Il fallait bien que la jeune fille protége son secret, quitte à dire un ou deux mensonges.

Le jeune Neville Longdubat lui fit un sourire, avant de répondre.

-Oh, je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte, le temps passe tellement vite, on se voit plus tard il faut que je passe à l'infirmerie.

Hermione attendit son départ avant de pousser un soupir.

"Et maintenant, direction divination".

* * *

Prochain texte,Assilia...

Bizzzzz

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Xx Assilia ,Anaïs & Maluna xX


	11. Chapter 11

_Voilà donc le troisième et dernier texte, n'oubliez pas de voter,et à la semaine prochaine !_

 _Thème : le temps qui passe._

 _Auteure: Assilia_

 _Personnage principal:Minerva McGonagall_

Enjoy!

* * *

Nous sommes le 30 juin 2015, et c'est avec émotion que j'écoute le discours du professeur Flitwick. C'est à lui que je lègue mon poste de directrice adjointe de Poudlard. Comme je suis triste de partir, je pourrais rester éternellement dans ce château, ma maison. J'en connais les moindres recoins par cœur. Je connais toutes les tapisseries qui ornent ces grands murs de pierre, je connais tous ces fantômes qui hantent ce château, tous les habitants qui peuplent ces tableaux. Mais surtout, je me souviens de chaque élève. Tous, ceux qui sont devenus célèbres, ceux qui ont mal tourné, ou de simple anonyme, j'ai en mémoire chaque nom qui a franchi ces portes, traversé cette salle et à qui j'ai posé ce choixpeau miteux sur sa tête. Serpentard, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et bien sur Gryffondor, tous resteront à jamais une grande place, la plus importante place dans mon cœur. Comme le temps passe vite, je me souviens de ce jour ensoleillé où j'arpentais les rues du chemin de Traverse, de ce jour où le Professeur Dumbledore m'a proposé une place de professeur de métamorphose dans la célèbre école dont il était devenu directeur. Une année plus tard, j'étais nommée directrice adjointe. À la fin de la guerre, on m'a proposé le poste de directrice que j'ai laissé au professeur Chourave. Je veux partir en étant Minerva MacGonagall, professeur de métamorphose et directrice adjointe de Poudlard.

Ah, comme le temps passe. Elle est loin l'époque ou je mettais retenue sur retenue aux Maraudeurs avec Lily Evans qui hurlait a pleins poumon. L'époque ou Olivier Dubois martyrisais son équipe de quidditch (je dois avouer toujours avoir aimée son désir de gagner à tout pris), l'époque où Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Neville Londubat, les jumelles Parvati, Terry Boot , Luna Lovegood, Lavande Brown, Susan Bones, Natalie MacDonald...et tant d'autre ont mis les pieds ici.

Il me semble que c'est mon tour maintenant de faire un discours, tous les professeur et la directrice ont fait le leur. Je m'avance au centre de l'estrade et commence d'une voix remplie d'émotion:

-Chers élèves, collègues, fantômes, et mêmes les tableaux, j'aimerais vous dire que vous avez fait de mes années au château les plus belles de ma vie. Surtout vous, élevés, si parfois je suis dure, souvent en fait, je suis attachée a chacun d'entre vous. Mon seul regret, c'est de ne pas pouvoir voir tous les prochains enfants qui franchirons ces portes. Et si je peux vous donner un conseil, profiter de votre vie, vous ne savez pas à quel point le temps passe vite.

La grande salle éclate en applaudissement, et je m'autorise un de mes rares sourires. Je sens une larme couler sur ma joue gauche, mais je n'y fait pas attention. Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial, nous sommes le 30 juin 2015 et je prends mon dernier repas dans la grande salle de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Car oui, il y a bien un jour ou MacGonagall prend sa retraite, tout comme Mr Argus Rusard, qui contrairement à ce que l'on croit, n'a pas connu trois génération d'élève. Après avoir connue les jumeaux Weasley, et le trio d'or, il a pris une retraite bien méritée, selon ses propres mots. Mais aujourd'hui c'est mon tour de quitter ce château si chaleureux après tant d'années d'enseignement.

* * *

On espère que ça vous à plus.

Votes:

Assilia:6

Maluna:5

Merci à tout les gens qui ont votés!

Bizzzzz

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Xx Assilia,Anaïs & Maluna xX


	12. Chapter 12

_Bonjour les gens!_

 _Alors,après Anaïs,c'est herry,de hpfanfiction qui est notre invité,et c'est elle qui a choisi ce thème!_

 _J'espère que vous allez aimer,parce que Assilia a un peu galèré! Donc,lisez,profitez, votez!_

 _Thème : les cinq sens_

 _Auteure: Assilia_

 _Personnage principal:Alastor Maugrey_

* * *

La dernière chose que je vis avant de mourrir fut cet éclair vert qui me fit tomber de mon balai. Cet éclair qui me fit perdre mes cinq sens, tellement utiles dans le métier d'Auror. Je vis ce lâche de Ding transplanner et je ne pu dire qu'une seule phrase avant que le sortilège de mort ne m'atteigne de plein fouet. "Vigilence constante". La phrase résumant toute ma carrière. Elle m'a épargné pas mal d'attaque mais ne m'aura pas sauver ce soir de juillet.

C'était finis, terminer, je pouvais sentir mon odorat me quitter, au même rythme que ma chute. L'odorat. Ce sens là m'a sauver de quelques adeptes de magies noires assez coriace. Se rappeler des odeurs, les sentirs, les laisser envahir tes narines, prendre le contrôle de tout ton être. Les garder bien enfouis au plus profond de soi. Et au moment propice, s'en servir, les laisser jaillir sous ton nez, t'en servir pour attaquer. On imagine souvent que c'est un des sens les moins utilisés, mais ceux qui affirment ces infamies ne sont que des incompétents incapable de voir (ou sentir ) plus loin que le bout de leur nez.

On pense souvent que c'est grâce à mon oeil magique que j'ai pu me sortir de certaines situations pour le moins intéressantes. Effectivement, la vue est un facteur important de la survie. Sûrement le plus fiable et fonctionnel, sur le quel tu peux toujours compter, sans crainte de défaillances. Si tu sais t'en servir à bon essiant, elle peut se révéler être une arme plus puissante qu'un sortilège de mort ou qu'un Doloris parfaitement exécuté. Il suffit de choisir un bon angle de vue, ne pas perdre son objectif. N'oublier aucun coin et recoin. Avoir une vue plus poussée que la normale est une belle facilité, je l'admet, si proche de la mort. Seulement, les yeux ne sont pas utiles juste pour éviter de se faire surprendre par les grands méchent sorciers. Lors des enquêtes, l'oeil ne doit oublier aucun détail, capter toutes les informations qui s'offrent à lui. C'est aussi mon atout préférer, le plus puissant, ma marque de fabrique. C'est pourquoi, quand je sentis la vue me quitter, je su que c'était réellement finis, et que dans une seconde, le célèbre Auror Alastor Maugrey, dit Fol Oeil, allait quitter ce vaste monde, pour un autre encore plus vaste, ou les cinq sens n'ont sûrement plus les mêmes utilités.

Après la vue, ce fut au tour de l'ouï de s'échapper de mon corps presque inerte. L'ouï. Sûrement un des sens préféré des Aurors. Toujours garder l'oreille attentive, ignorer les bruits extérieurs perturbateurs, pour seulement te concentrer sur les sons essentiels à ta mission. Familiariser ton oreille avec les bruits utiles. Les associés au danger ou à la quiétude. Savoir faire le trie parmis tout ce qui entre dans ton oreille.

Ce fut au tour du goût de s'échapper de mon corps mutilé. Le goût reste un sens mystérieux à mes yeux. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de l'exploiter à sa juste valeur. Évidemment, goûter certaines substances pour mieux les identifier, je l'ai fait. Mais je reste convaincu que le goût à d'autres propriétés, d'autres qualités plus utiles. Malheureusement, je n'aurais pas l'occasion de trouver ces qualités, et j'espère que d'autres s'en chargerons à ma place.

Enfin, ce fut le dernier de mes cinq sens qui me quitta. Ironie du sort, se fut sûrement l'unique sens dont je ne tirais aucune utilité. Le fait que ce soit celui qui me quitta le dernier me permit de faire plus amples réflexions sur ce dernier sens si difficile à exploiter. Le toucher. J'ai bien du m'en servir à quelques occasions, mais mon cerveau embrumi par la mort m'empêchait de réfléchir. J'eu tout juste le temps de me dire que les cinq sens traduisaient avec brio ma phrase fétiche, "Vigilence constante", que mon corps tomba lourdement sur le sol dans un fracas épouvantable. Ma dernière pensée se penchant sur les cinq sens, l'odorat, la vue, l'ouï, le goût et le toucher.

* * *

Next...


	13. Chapter 13

Nda : Salut les amis ! C'est Herry ! Je suis super contente de participer à ces « Défis en folies » ! Merci à Assilia et Maluna ! En espérant que ce prochain texte vous plaise :)

Bonne lecture:D

Auteure : herry

Thème : Les 5 sens

Personnage principal : Lily Evans

Mots : 594

* * *

Par mes yeux, il était l'homme le plus arrogant que la Terre n'est jamais porté. Il était toujours près à faire toutes les stupidités possibles pour se rendre intéressant. Les reproches et les pertes de points du sablier de notre maison ne lui faisait rien regretter. Lui et les Maraudeurs, quel plaie ! Sauf Remus, il est vraiment adorable comme gars, toujours gentil et prêt à apporter son aide à quiconque. Pour en revenir à notre strangulot, Il lui arrivait même d'être méchant avec ses pairs surtout quand on était à Serpentard et qu'on s'appelait Severus Rogue. Je lui en ai longtemps voulu pour ça, il n'avait pas le droit de l'attaquer par pur méchanceté et surtout par jalousie. Mais je dois avouer que ce coté-là, il s'est vraiment calmer. Voilà ce que mes yeux me renvoyait de lui au début : un crétin arrogant, narcissique, grossier et insupportable.

Puis ma vision changea, je finis par voir enfin le vrai lui. En septième année, son comportement changea et la colère qui provoquait de la brume dans mes yeux s'estompa jusqu'à disparaître complètement. Laissant place à une personne sympathique avec le cœur sur la main, loyal envers ses amis, d'une joie de vivre incroyable, séduisante également je l'avoue...Le Quidditch possède quelques avantages, je ne peux plus le nier.

Par mes oreilles, c'était au début les « Lily-Jolie » incessants accompagné par les « Est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ? ». Depuis la quatrième année, il déclamait à qui mieux mieux être amoureux de moi. J'en pouvais plus de l'entendre ! J'en avais marre de hurler à chaque heure de la journée qu'il devait la fermer et m'oublier. Je ne compte même plus le nombre de fois où je lui hurlait dessus, ainsi que le nombre de fois où je criais « Potter ! » en l'espace d'une journée.

Maintenant, je ne peux plus vivre sans entendre le son de sa voix ainsi que son rire si communicatif.

Par mes mains, la première chose qui me venait, c'était le nombre incalculable de gifles que j'ai pu lui administrer. Ce que je pouvais y aller fort.

D'une main timide, je l'ai caressé sous sa forme d'Animagus, un cerf magnifique et tellement majestueux.

D'une main déterminée, je tenais à présent la sienne et je ne comptais plus jamais la lâcher.

Par mon nez, je pensais au philtre d'Amorthancia que j'ai senti en 6ème année lorsque nous l'étudions en cours de Potions. Il y avait l'herbes fraîchement coupées qui me rappelait la maison, puis le jasmin ma fleur préférée et enfin une dernière fragrance que je n'ai pu reconnaître sur le moment...Fragrance que je reconnus l'année d'après, quand pour la première fois je me blottissais dans ses bras, le visage caché dans son cou.

Par mes lèvres, le seul souvenir qui me vient, c'est le jour où on s'est embrassé pour la première fois. C'était après – ou pendant, je ne saurais dire en fait - une énième dispute entre nous, où je lui reprochais de s'être moquer de moi sur les sentiments qu'il me portait. Il posa tout à coup ses lèvres sur les miennes, me coupant net dans mon discours. Perdant le contrôle, je répondais à ce baiser que j'attendais depuis longtemps. Ce fut pour moi le vrai goût du bonheur.

Par mes cinq sens, ma raison disparue et les chuchotements de mon cœur, je viens de vous décrire l'homme que j'ai appris à aimer.

Il s'appelait James Potter.

Je m'appelais Lily Evans.

Il était le Cerf.

J'étais la Biche.

Nous étions fait pour être ensemble.

* * *

Nda : Merci d'avoir lu ! N'oubliez pas la review;)

Next...


	14. Chapter 14

_Voilà donc le dernier de cette semaine._

 _Thème : Les cinq sens_

 _Auteure: Maluna_

 _Personnage principal : Remus Lupin_

Enjoy!

* * *

Papa et maman m'ont enfermée dans ma chambre. Ils ont fermé à clé. Ils ne ferment jamais à clé.

Il va bientôt faire nuit, j'ai peur. J'ai peur depuis que le méchant monstre est venu dans ma chambre et m'a fait un vilain bobo. J'étais gentil pourtant, papa m'avait dit que les méchants monstres ne venaient manger que les garçons pas sages. Et maintenant, maman m'a puni, alors que je n'ai rien fait. Ce n'est pas juste, je veux sortir ! Je m'ennuie !

Je regarde dehors, la lune commence à apparaître, elle est toute ronde, comme une orange. Je compte les étoiles en attendant que papa et maman m'ouvrent la porte. 1 2, 4, 6, 11, 3, 6, 12. Eh! Les étoiles ont disparu ! Papa est en train de bloquer la fenêtre avec une planche en bois.

-Papa ! Je crie, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Mais papa ne m'entend pas, alors je me mets à pleurer. Même si maman m'a dit qu'il n'y avait que les bébés qui pleurait, je pleure quand même. Mais je ne suis pas un bébé ! J'ai 4 ans et demi ! Je suis grand !

Il fait tout noir, je ne vois rien, rien du tout. J'ai peur, le noir me fait peur, je veux sortir de là ! Je n'ai rien fait ! J'ai été sage ! Pourquoi je suis puni ? Aïe ! J'ai mal ! Mon bras me fait mal ! Il craque ! ! ! Ma jambe ! Mon bras ! Ma tête ! ! Je vais exploser ! Pourquoi ont me punit, alors que j'ai rien fait ? Aïe !

Le corps du petit garçon s'effondre au sol, puis il se déforme. Des poils poussent, des griffes, des crocs. Une bête a pris la place de l'enfant. Si on observe bien, on voit bien qu'il n'est pas un adulte, mais il est tout de même dangereux.

Les oreilles de la bête se dressent. Il a entendu quelque chose, des bruits... C'est une femelle mais elle n'est pas de son espèce, elle gémit, comme si elle était blessée.

\- Lyall ! On ne l'entend plus ! Pourquoi ? ! Pourquoi ça doit arriver à notre petit garçon !? À notre gentil petit garçon !

-Calme-toi ma chérie, lui répond un mâle, on va s'en sortir.

La bête a faim. Elle se jette contre la porte, elle sent l'odeur du mâle et de la femelle, et elle a faim. Mais rien n'y fait, la porte ne cède pas.

Elle entend soudain un petit couinement, elle regarde d'un oeil doré vers le coin de la pièce. En tant qu'humain, jamais elle n'aurait pu voir dans la nuit, mais sa vision s'est améliorée. Alors, après avoir repéré sa proie, elle se jette, toutes griffes dehors, en direction de la malheureuse souris. D'un coup de mâchoire puissante elle la croque. Le goût de la chair et du sang se répand entre ses babines, mais ce n'est pas suffisant, la bête a encore faim. Elle renifle l'air à la recherche d'une nouvelle proie, mais dans la pièce, seule l'odeur d'un petit humain est présente, une odeur familière.

La bête tourne en rond dans la pièce, elle griffe les murs, se mord le bras, lance des objets, elle est déchaînée et ne s'arrête pas de la nuit, jusqu'au lever du jour.

J'ai mal. J'ai encore mal. Et j'ai froid. Je cherche ma couverture de ma main, mais ne la trouve pas, à la place je ne rencontre que la surface dur du sol. Puis, une petite touffe toute douce. Quand je la touche, on dirait des poils, comme ceux du chien de la vieille voisine. Ce n'est pas normal. Papa veut pas de chien, on n'a pas de chien.

Et pourquoi j'ai mal?

* * *

Nda: Alors,que pensez vous de cettepremière transformation? J'ai fait des recherches pour que se soit le plis cohérent possible!Voilàa, un vote?

Assilia:7

Maluna:6

XxMaluna,Assilia & herryxX


	15. Chapter 15

Coucou tout le monde!

Cette semaine,c'est Pandaensucre qui est avec nous! Et c'est elle qui a choisit ce thème.

Encore merci a Herry pour sa plaisir de te revoir!

Et comme d'habitude,si toi qui lit ces lignes,tu as envie de participer,un MP et c'est réglé!

Puis on oublie pas de voter!

Bonne lecture!

Auteure : Pandaensucre

Thème : Entre humour et amour

Personnage principal : Lily Evans &James Potter.

* * *

Lily Evans. Rouquine. Intelligente. Préfète. Gryffondor. Grande gueule ? Oui ce dernier point était important surtout quand la rousse se retrouvait dans la même pièce que James Potteur. Brun. Lunette. Amoureux transit.

« POTTER QUAND TE DECIDERAS-TU A ARRÊTER TES BÊTISES ?! »

Et voilà qu'est-ce-que je disais...

« Mais Lily-jolie...

-LILY-JOLIE ?! TU AS FINI DE ME DONNER DES SURNOMS DE MERDE ! »

Un autre brun aux cheveux mi-long était en train de se rouler par terre tellement il rigolait alors qu'un autre était complètement blasé.

Mais au faite... Qu'avait-il encore fait pour s'attirer les foudres de la jeune préfète. Ah oui en effet... Ouais la prod m'annonce que Monsieur a lancé des bombabouses dans les chaudrons de potions et une de ces amies c'était retrouvé à l'infirmerie. Mais qu'il était par Merlin et il voulait la séduire... Il utilisé une mauvaise méthode.

« Mais... Lily-jolie c'est bien...

-NON !

-Tu donnes mal à la tête Evans, soupira un Rosier agacé...

-LA FERME ROSIER !

-D'OU TU LUI PARLES COMME CA A MA LILY-JOLIE ?! »

Mais c'est qu'ils étaient casse-couille en faite... Rosier s'éloigna tandis que Lily sortit de la Grande-salle pour aller dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Elle pestait contre ce crétin de Potter qui faisait des conneries h24. Cela l'agaçait continuellement et elle en avait marre que depuis leur première année elle soit obligée de l'engueuler tout le temps parce que toutes les autres fille lui bavaient dessus et le vénérait.

Elle donna le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame et passa la porte avant de s'affaler dans un fauteuil. Elle ferma les yeux et se remémora la fois où James les avait bousculé avec Severus et qu'il s'était mis à rire. Ou bien quand il avait métamorphosé les cheveux noirs de Rogue en bananes toute rose. C'est vrai que ce jour là ça avait été plutôt marrant mais pas pour Severus... Depuis ils s'étaient éloignés... Enfin bref. Elle se tourna vers l'entré et vit apparaître un brun à lunette.

Lily soupira en le voyant mais se mit à sourire très vite. Il s'approcha d'elle et s'assit sur l'accoudoir.

« J'aime pas quand tu me cris dessus, bougonna-t-il.

-J'aime pas quand tu fais des conneries, répliqua-t-elle avec froideur.

-Rooooh boude pas. »

Elle lui jeta un regard noir. Après tout elle faisait ce qu'elle veut ! C'était pas ce binoclard qui allait lui donner l'ordre de pas bouder ! Non mais oh...

Une gueularde qu'est-ce-que je disais...

Brefouille pourquoi il était là le brun à lunette ? Il s'approcha d'elle la releva puis s'installa avant de l'installer sur ces genoux.

« Si quelqu'un nous voit je cris au viol. »

Il rigola puis passa ses bras autour d'elle. Ça faisait un mois maintenant que le maraudeur avait réussi à dompter sa belle lionne. Il lui en avait fallu du temps.

« Tu l'as pas dit aux autres hein ?

-Euh... non ?

-Pourquoi ta réponse sonne comme une question ?

-Je sais pas... »

Elle le sentait mal... très mal...

En effet, la prod confirme que ça sent pas bon... Ah non en faite c'est juste que quelqu'un a oublié sa bouffe dans le frigo. Fausse alerte.

La jeune fille passa outre et posa sa tête sur son épaule... Malheureusement elle n'aurait pas dû passer outre et se relever puis gueuler comme à son habitude.

« SALUT LES NOUVEAUX TOUTERAUX ! »

Qu'est-ce-que je disais...Et c'est comme ça que l'histoire d'amuuuuur entre Lily et James fut découvert. Il y eu ensuite beaucoup d'amour entre les deux... Et de gueulade causé par Lily...

* * *

Voilà, ce texte prend place dans la fic de pandaensucre,que he vous conseille vivement:"De vert et d'or"


	16. Chapter 16

_Vous êtes parrés pour le second texte? Alors c'est parti!_

 _Thème : Entre humour et amour_

 _Auteure: Assilia_

 _Personnage principal: Teddy Lupin & Victoire Weasley_

* * *

Il aura fallu six longues années à Teddy Lupin pour que la femme de sa vie, sa meilleure amie, Victoire Weasley l'embrasse. Six longues années à la côtoyer, lui parler, l'entendre rire. Ce rire si particulier, ce son qui, à la première écoute, vous fait grincer les dents, puis dont on ne peut plus se passer. C'était loin d'être un joli rire cristallin, que l'on associe à une douce mélodie. Le rire de Victoire Weasley était strident et faisait plus penser à une chèvre. Mais l'expression de son visage lorsqu'elle riait éblouissait les journées de Teddy. Lorsqu'il voyait ce beau visage pâle se tordre sous l'effet de l'hilarité. Ses fines lèvres rouges s'étirer en un sourire éclatant. Ses doux yeux bleus pétiller de bonheur. Finalement, aux yeux de Teddy, le rire de Victoire était parfait, car il était synonyme de bonheur chez la jeune fille. Teddy avait passé six années à aimer son amie en secret, à la contempler à la dérobé, à jalouser tous les garçons la côtoyant de trop près. Il avait passé six années à garder son amour secret. Jamais il n'aurait osé lui avouer ses sentiments. Il se sentait coupable d'aimer cette fille qu'il était sensé considérer comme sa cousine. Coupable de la contempler, alors qu'il aurait dû la protéger des garçons aux regards trop insistant, tel le grand frère qu'il aurait dû représenter.

Il se rappelait comme si c'était la veille du jour où il s'était rendu compte des sentiments qu'il avait pour l'aînée des Weasley. C'était lors de la première rentrée de Victoire à Poudlard. Teddy rentrait en deuxième année et le petit garçon qu'il était avait hâte de partager son monde avec sa "cousine". C'était au moment de monter dans le train, sur le quai de la gare, Victoire lui avait serré le bras avec ses petites mains. Puis, le regard brillant, lui avait dit dans un souffle: "ne me lâche pas". Et ce fut à cet instant précis que le petit Teddy de douze ans s'était dis qu'il était amoureux de sa presque cousine. Ce sentiment n'avait fait que grandir en silence durant six ans, s' approfondissant d'année en année. C'était six ans plus tard, sur le même quai de gare, que le jeune homme essayait, avec maladresse, de lui avouer ses sentiments:

-Victoire, voilà, je dois t'avouer quelque chose. Tu sais, ici même, à cet endroit, je me suis rendu compte de quelque chose. De très important.

Teddy était devenu rouge pivoine et ses cheveux, d'ordinaire bleu électrique, viraient au rouge vif. Victoire, elle, essayait de se retenir . de rire devant la gêne du garçon.

-Je...je t'aime bien bégaya le pauvre garçon. Enfin non, ça je le savais mais...tu vois? Pas comme j'aime bien le jus de citrouille par exemple, je t'aime comme toi, enfin je je t'aime toi...

Victoire, ne pouvant plus se retenir de rire devant ces propos, prit les choses en main. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et commença à l'embrasser doucement. Baiser qu'il s'empressa de lui rendre et qu'ils ne tardèrent pas à approfondir jusqu'à ce que:

-Eh bah ça alors! s'exclama James Potter. J'ai un scoop! hurla-t-il en courant vers le reste de la famille.

Évidemment, en tombant amoureux d'une Weasley, Teddy Lupin ne pouvait pas s'attendre à un baiser de plus de quelque seconde

* * *

Nda:Tu remarqueras mon remarquable baisers, je suis faite pour écrire ça mdrrrr à ce moment là je remercie du fond du coeur mon ptit James!


	17. Chapter 17

_Voilà pour le dernier texte de cette semaine._

 _Je vous laisse lire,et voter!_

 _Thème : Entre humour et amour_

 _Auteure: Maluna_

 _Personnage principal : Angelina Johnson & Fred Weasley(j'aurai fais les deux jumeaux :-))_

Enjoy!

* * *

La jeune et jolie Angelina Johnson, poursuiveuse de l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison, Gryffondor, se leva de très mauvaise humeur en ce 14 février. Pourquoi, direz-vous, est-elle d'une humeur aussi maussade en ce jour où l'amour est censé combler notre coeur ? La réponse était simple et se résumer en un mot : Weasley.

En effet, Fred Weasley, son petit ami depuis 3 mois ne connaissait, d'après elle, pas la signification du romantisme. Il aurait d'ailleurs, plus tendance à confondre la Saint-Valentin avec le 1er avril. Une fois vêtu de son uniforme, Angelina prit la direction de la Grande Salle afin d'y prendre son petit-déjeuner. En se dirigeant vers la table des lions, elle aperçut son petit copain, accompagné comme toujours de son frère jumeau, lui faire de grands signes afin qu'elle les rejoigne. "Peut-être n'a-t-il pas oublié, finalement." Elle se dirigea donc vers lui, avec cette pensée pleine d'espoir.

-Bonjour, fit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de Fred.

Celui-ci lui fit un rapide baiser sur les lèvres avant de dire, excité :

-Salut Angie. Tu ne devineras jamais...

-La super farce que...continua son jumeau.

\- Nous avons organisé !

Le sourire de la jeune fille s'affaissa, ne perdant pas espoir elle reprit.

-J'ai hâte de voir ça, mais tu n'oublies rien, amour, en ce jour si particulier .

Le visage du roux afficha une mine incertaine.

-Euh... Joyeux anniversaire ?

Dans un mouvement brusque, Angelina se leva je lui mis une claque (jugée époustouflante par Georges) avant de s'en aller, fulminantes vers la grande porte, tout en lançant un fulgurant "idiot!".

-Joyeuses fêtes alors ? S'écria Fred sous les rires tonitruant de son frère.

-Il a oublié ! Il a osé oublier ! Cette espèce de... ! Je vais le tuer ! Trois mois ! Trois mois, et il trouve déjà le moyen de me mettre en rogne ! Tu te rends compte ?

-Hmm hmm, répondit Alicia Spinnet sans lâcher son livre du regard.

\- Et il ose dire que c'est mon anniversaire ! Trois mois où nous sommes ensemble et cet idiot ne connaît toujours pas ma date d'anniversaire !

-Hmm hmm, répéta la jeune Spinnet.

-Et bien sûr, cet imbécile n'a pas été fichu de remarquer ces foutus cœurs rouges accrochés partout dans le château ! Non ! Monsieur est trop omnibulé par ses stupides farces pour cela !

-Hmm hmm.

\- Alicia! s'écria Angelina . Tu m'écoutes, oui ?

-Hmm hmm... Euh, bien sûr, Fred est un idiot mais en même temps, tu savais à quoi t'attendre en t'engageant dans cette relation.

-Mais, je pensais qu'il m'accorderait quand même un minimum d'attention !

Il est 6h à l'horloge, les cours viennent de s'achever et Angelina se dirige vers la salle commune. Elle n'est pas vraiment présente. Ses pas son régulier mais son regard, lui, est vide. Elle est triste, triste et déçu. Elle avait espéré jusqu'au dernier instant que Fred surgisse d'un placard, le sourire aux lèvres et en bouquet de roses rouges entre les mains en lui susurrant un "Bonne Saint-Valentin"à l'oreille. Même un bouquet de pissenlit aurait fait l'affaire.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarque pas tout de suite l'éclat rose qui la dépasse. C'est une tête, enfin une personne avec une tête. Les cheveux rose fuchsia contrastent affreusement avec l'uniforme vert et argent. En regardant mieux, Angie remarque un grand "I" derrière le crâne du serpent dans une teinte légèrement plus foncée. Elle ne peut retenir le petit ricanement que lui provoque cette vision.

Puis sous ses yeux ébahit elle voit sept autres serpentard passer devant elle. Tous abordent la même coupe de cheveux, à la différence des lettres "L, O, V, E, Y, O, U".

Puis, un dernier serpent passe devant elle. Celui-ci arbore un immense coeur sur l'arrière du crâne. Dans ce coeur, Angelina voit les lettres "A+F"

La jeune fille sent des bras s'ancrer autour de sa taille, un souffle chaud dans son oreille lui murmure:"Alors? Que penses-tu de cette farce spéciale Saint-Valentin pour la fille qui gouverne mon coeur?"

Angelina sourit, se retourne et pose tendrement ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme roux. Enfin, elle lui répond :"J'en dis que c'est mieux que des pissenlits."

* * *

Voila pour moi,on aime ou on aime pas,mais ça m'a bien plu de l'écrire!

On vous souhaite debonnes fêtes ,si on se revoit pas d'ici là!

Une review?un vote?

Assilia:8

Maluna:8

XxMaluna,Assilia & PandaensucrexX


	18. Chapter 18

_Hello! Nous reprenons du service! N'oubliez pas de votre!_

 _Thème: première fois_

 _Auteur: Maluna_

 _Personnage principales :Mr Dubois & Olivet3_

* * *

 _La première fois,ça doit être magique,mon fils._

 _Depuis que Oliver était petit,Mr Dubois s'était préparé à avoir cette conversation, la fameuse conversation qu'un père se doit d'avoir avec son fils. Alors, lorsque en cette chaude journée d'été, un Oliver de 17 ans vint avoir une discussion d'homme à homme avec lui, Mr Dubois était prêt._

 _Oliver avait pris place dans le fauteuil se situant en face de celui qu'occupait son père, et le regardait avec insistance._

 _-Papa,finit-il par dire, c'était comment ta première fois?_

 _Mr Dubois posa instantanément le numéro de la gazette du sorcier annonçant que Sirius Black s'était échappé d'Azkaban pour porter toute son attention sur son fils._

 _-Ma première fois? Tu veux savoir comment était ma première fois?_

 _-C'est bien ce que je vient de te demander, acquiesça le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor._

 _Les yeux de Mr Dubois se mirent à pétiller de malice. Il faut dire qu'il commençait à se poser des question sur la vie sexuel de son fils. Non pas qu'il voulais s'immiscer dans celle-ci, mais le non intérêt de son garçon envers la gente féminine l'inquiétait légèrement._

 _-Ma première fois mon fils, ah, je devais avoir 16 ans, dit il en se plongeant dans ses souvenirs._

 _-Si tard?s'exclama Oliver._

 _-Comment cela si tard? 16 ans, c'est l'âge parfait! Tu l'as fait à quelle âge, toi ?_

 _-Ben, 11 ans,à mon entrée à Poudlard!_

 _Dubois senior regarda son fils, les yeux écarquillés. Il s'inquiétait pour la vie sexuelle du jeune Gryffondor, mais visiblement son fils était précoce. Peut-être un peu trop d'ailleurs._

 _-D'accord...souffla-t-il, Donc je disait, c'était à mes 16 ans. Je l'avait longtemps observé avant de me jeter à l'eau, et j'ai tout de suite ressentit ce lien, comme si nous étions fait l'un pour l'autre. Ses courbes étaient parfaites, son maintient bien droit, et le grand soir..._

 _Mr Dubois se plongea un moment dans ses pensées, fermant les yeux afin de se souvenir de cette instant. Quand il les rouvrit, il tomba sur le visage impatient de son fils._

 _-Le grand soir, nous sommes allés dehors, sous un ciel de pleine lune, prêt de la forêt interdite. Je voulais un endroit calme et interdit afin d'augmenter le plaisir, puis je l'ai pris entre mes mains...et ça à été magique._

 _Oliver regarda son père, une lueur complice dans le regard._

 _-Et si tu me raconté la tienne, demanda finalement Mr Dubois, comment s'est passé ta première fois ?_

 _-Oh, tu sais, rien de bien extraordinaire, il n'était pas vraiment beau, ni efficace, mais j'étais jeune et j'avais besoin d'expérience._

 _Le père marqua un temps d'arrêt fasse à cette réponse. N'avait il pas entendu "il"? Bien sûr, c'était son fils et peut importe le sexe qu'il préférait, il le resterait. Mais à onze ans, on ne se posait pas de question sur son orientation sexuelle. On ne devrait pas même penser aux filles (ou aux garçons) d'une autre manière qu'en terme d'amitié._

 _-Mais le plaisir que j'ai ressentit au moment de l'enfourcher était indescriptible. Quand j'ai sentit le vent dans mes cheveux, et que j'ai vue Poudlard s'étaler sous mes pieds, j'étais aux paradis._

 _Mr Dubois fronça les sourcils à ces paroles. Parlaient-ils du même sujet, tout compte fait?_

 _-Et ces imbéciles de Serpentard qui n'arrivaient même pas à s'envoler de 3 mètres. Madame Bibine m'a même féliciter en me disant que j'aurai tout mes chances d'entrer dans mon équipe de Quidditch._

 _Un imperceptible soupire de soulagement s'échappa des lèvres de Mr Dubois, décidément, son fils ne changera jamais._

 _Ma première fois, elle sera magique,papa._

* * *

 _Voilà! J'ai adorée écrire ce texte,en même temps, c'est mon chouchou oliver!_


	19. Chapter 19

_Deuxième texte !_

 _Lisez,jugez,savourez,votez!_

 _Thè_ _me: première fois_

 _Auteur_ _r: Assilia_

 _Personnage_ _e principal:Filius Flitwick_

* * *

 _La première fois que Filius Flitwick donna un cour au élèves de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, cela n'avait pas été une réussite. Il s'en souvenait comme de son premier jour de classe. Il s'était levé plus d'une heure avant l'heure du petit déjeuner. Il avait passé plus de temps dans la salle de bain que pendant toute sa jeunesse. Il avait choisi sa plus belle tenue. Il avait préparé, révisé, apprit son cour, il s'était entraîné à sourire, il avait préparé quelques blagues, pour détendre l'atmosphère, si besoins._

 _Sur tous les points de vue, il se sentait prêt. Pourtant, il ne pouvait empêcher cette boule qu'il avait au ventre de grandir, plus l'heure de son cour approchait._

 _Il partit prendre un petit-déjeuner conséquent, il discuta un moment avec sa vielle amie Minerva, qu'il était heureux de retrouver. Il se répéta son emploie du temps dans la tête, 8h, 7e année de Gryffondor, 9h, double cour avec les 5e année de Serpentard et Gryffondor, celui-ci, il l'appréhendait, il ne se souvenait que trop bien des querelles entre les deux maisons. Ensuite, à 11h, double cour avec les 6e années de Serdaigle, c'était le cour qu'il attendait avec le plus d'impatience. Puis, viendrait la pause du midi, et il reprendrait ses cours._

 _Il souffla un bon coup, sourit à son amie et partit, la tête haute, malgré sa petite taille, vers le couloir des Sortilèges, plus il avançait, et plus son angoisse montait. Il arriva, et vit qu'il n'y avait aucun élève. Étrange, pensa-t-il, en principe, il y a toujours quelques élèves qui arrivent un peu plus tôt. Enfin, c'était des Gryffondor, de 7e années de surplus, il ne devait pas s'attendre à une ponctualité assidue. Il entra dans la classe et s'assit derrière son bureau._

 _Bon, pensa-t-il, j'ai un petit problème._

 _En effet, en raison, de sa taille minuscule, une fois assit sur sa chaise, il ne voyait plus la classe. Il prit l'initiative de se mettre debout sur sa chaise, mais le résultat n'était pas mieux. Il était finalement pas plus mécontent que cela que ses élèves soient en retard, au moins, c'était une humiliation évitée. Il regarda autour de lui à la recherche d'une solution. Il l'a trouva en de gros bouquins entassés au fond de la salle. Il les fit léviter sur sa chaise, et s'assit confortablement dessus, pas peu fière de sa petite idée. Il regarda l'heure et fronça les sourcils. Cela faisait dix minutes que la cloche avait sonné le début des cours._

 _Il attendit encore quelque temps, et, alors qu'il avait placé sa tête dans sa petite main, et qu'il s'apprêtait à s'endormir, la porte s'ouvrit avec un grand fracas et des rires lui parvinrent. Il sursauta et devint rouge de gène que ses élèves aient pu voir cela. Puis, il sentit un petit agacement le gagner, ses élèves arrivaient plus d'un quart d'heure en retard, ils entraient sans permission, sans s'excuser, ils s'asseyait sans aucune gènes et continuaient leurs petites discussions sans faire attention à lui. Il les regarda en fronçant les sourcils, attendant le silence. Celui-ci ne vint pas. Il se leva sur ses livres pour paraître plus menaçant et leurs dit :_

 _-Jeunes gens, j'aimerais le silence. S'il vous plaît, si nous voulons travailler dans de bonnes conditions, il faut nous respecter mutuellement. Je voudrais vous faire part de…_

 _Il s'arrêta en se rendant compte que personne ne l'écoutait. Il commençait à se mettre en colère. Il voulait vraiment que ses cours ce passent bien, que ce soit des heures paisibles passées dans la bonne humeur, avec une ambiance de travail. Il avait plaçait beaucoup d'espoir dans ce premier cour. Mais, il était or de question que Filius Flitwick ne se fasse pas respecter. Il allait leur montrer, à ses garnements, que même s'il pouvait gentil, il avait des limites, Et une de ses limites était le respect. Il se ferait respecter, coûte que coûte. Il se racla la gorge et se mit à hurler, le plus fort possible :_

 _-Écoutez-moi, espèces de petits garnements, j'ai voulu être gentil, mais il y a une chose que vous devrez apprendre avec moi, c'est le respect ! Jamais je n'accepterais un tel manque de respect ! Alors je vous donne à tous deux heures de colle, un devoir sur tout les sortilèges que vous avez appris depuis votre première année, pour le prochain cour ! Et le prochain qui manquera de respect, à moi ou à qui que ce soit, il m'entendra ! Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, j'aimerais commencer mon cour._

 _Il reprit son souffle et fut satisfait du silence qui régnait dans la salle. Il se rassit et commença tranquillement son cour._

 _Certes, son premier cour ne fut pas une réussite, mais les suivants furent merveilleux, du point de vue de Filius Flitwick, mais également du point de vu de ses élèves, qui avaient apprit que c'était un gentil professeur, mais qu'il fallait avant tout, le respecter._

* * *

 _Fini! N'oubliez pas de voter!_

 _Le prochain défi est pret,il faut juste trouver le temps de poster! A la semaine prochaine !_

 _Bizzz_

 _XxxxxxxxX_

 _Xx Assilia & Maluna xX _


	20. Chapter 20

_20eme chapitre! Qui aurait cru qu'on arriverai jusque là ! Malgré le fait que l'on ai très peu de réactions ,on est contente d'écrire._

 _Donc... Faites nous signe les gens ! Car même si on fait cela principalement par plaisir, un petit commentaire sympa est toujours bon à prendre._

 _Thème : créatures magiques_

 _Auteur :Maluna_

 _Personnage Principal:Charlie Weasley_

 _Lisez,jugez,votez!_

* * *

 _Charlie avait longtemps hésité sur son futur métier. Il avait tout d'abord opté pour une carrière dans la Quidditch, en effet,son talent pour ce sport était indéniable. Capitaine de son équipe,on lui prédisait déjà un grand avenir._

 _Mais tous ses plans avaient volé en éclat lorsqu'il avait pour la première fois aperçu un dragon. Un magnifique Noir des Hébrides, une bête impressionnante et dangereuse qui l'avait immédiatement fasciné._

 _De là, Charlie s'était mit à se renseigner,il passait de heures dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard afin d'en apprendre plus sur le sujet. Ce qui n'était à la base qu'une simple fascination d'adolescent était vite devenu une obsession._

 _Souvent,le jeune Weasley rendait visite à Hagrid,avec lequel il discutait créatures magiques de nombreuses heures. Le garde-chasse lui avait même confié que son plus grand rêve était de posséder un dragon._

 _Vint le moment où McGonagall désira lui parler de son avenir._

 _-Avec vos résultats, Mr Weasley, de nombreuses portes vous sont ouvertes, néanmoins, je me suis laisser dire qu'une carrière dans le Quidditch vous intérèsserez ._

 _Mais ce n'était plus ce que désirait Charlie,il rêvait de dragons et de danger,d'aventures et de bêtes féroces. McGonagall lui parla alors des recherches qui étaient faite sur les dragons,intéressant le rouquin,qui déchanta bien vite en apprenant qu'elles se déroulaient en Roumanie. Resterait à convaincre la matriarche Weasley..._

 _Molly avait était difficile à convaincre, mais il n'en restait pas moins que la famille était importante chez les Weasley, et jamais elle n'aurais souhaité briser les rêves d'un de ses enfants._

 _C'est également parce que la famille était importante,que Charlie pouvait,en ce jour de l'année 1991,venir en aide à son petit frère par le biais de son métier._

 _Le soleil tapait fort en cette chaude journée d'été. La chaleur était d'ailleurs rehaussée par le souffle brûlant de la vingtaine de dragon qui se trouvaient dans l'immense arène, elle même protégeait par de nombreux sorts._

 _Charlie était en joie, aujourd'hui il devait recevoir la visite de quatre de ses amis,de passage en Roumanie. Ceux là devait en plus lui apporter un petit Norvégien à crêtes envoyé par son petit frère._

 _Qu'un petit garçon de onze ans lui envoie un dragon aurait pût paraitre étrange,si celui-ci n'etait pas un ami de Rubeus Hagrid._

 _Charlie eu un léger sourire aux lèvres en pensant au fait que le demi-géant avait belle et bien réalisé son rêve..._

 _Lorsqu'il aperçut au loin les quatre silhouette ,Charlie trépignait d'impatience et au moment où ses amis eurent posés pied à terre, il se dépêcha de les saluer en les prenant dans ses bras avant de littéralement se jeter sur l'imposante boîte que soutenait les balais._

 _Il intima aux autres de reculer avant de délicatement repousser le couvercle. Ce qu'il vit alors le laissa béat d'émerveillement. Un dragonneau noir de jais d'une taille tout à fait respectable, avec d'énormes ailes hérissées de pointes ,de grosses cornes menaçantes et des yeux orange et globuleux. À côté de la bête se trouvait les restes de ce qui fut un temps un ours en peluche ainsi que quelques crottes nauséabondes. Une fine flamme s'échappa des naseaux de l'animal, tandis que Charlie reprenait ses esprits._

 _-Bienvenue Norbert,je sent que l'on va bien s'entendre tout les deux._

* * *

 _J'avais juste envie de faire part du voyage de Norbert qui est un peu oublié... Et j'adore Charlie aussi! Vous remarquerez des détailles du tome 1,je l'ai relu pour l'occasion et j'aime toujours autant!_


	21. Chapter 21

_Next text!_

 _Thème: Créatures magiques_

 _Auteur: Assilia_

 _Personnage principal:Buck...(Oui,oui,l'hippogriffe)_

 _Lisez,jugez,votez!_

* * *

 _Vous êtes vous déjà mit à la place d'un hibou ? D'une chouette ? D'un centaure ? D'un scrout à pétard ou bien même d'un hippogriffe ?_

 _Je suis un hippogriffe, et pas n'importe quel hippogriffe. Je m'appelle Buck. Oui, vous me connaissez tous, je pense. Je suis le pauvre hippogriffe, qui à d'abord appartenu à Hagrid, un brave homme en passant, je ne le remercierais jamais assez de s'être occupé de moi de cette façon. Personne ne m'a jamais autant aimé que ce cher Hagrid. Il m'a nourrit, ma recueilli et a prit soin de moi comme si j'étais son fils._

 _La seule erreur qu'il a faite à été de se servir de moi pour son cour de Soins Aux Créatures Magiques. Sérieusement, il n'a pas pensé qu'il y aurait un garnement assez idiot pour ne pas l'écouter ? Alors, oui j'avoue avoir été violent avec cet affreux blondinet, mais il l'avait mérité , croyez-moi. Il a été désagréable, il m'a touché dans ma fierté. Hagrid l'avait prévenue, c'était de sa faute, il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait. Je venais de passer un super moment avec mon nouvel ami aux cheveux ébouriffés. Je me demande pourquoi il ne se coiffe pas, c'est la moindre des chose pour les sorciers, non ? Enfin, je m'égare !_

 _Je disait donc, que Hagrid n'aurait jamais du se servir de moi pour ses cours. J'ai failli y passer. Je sentait la mort toute proche, et mon copain l'ébouriffé et sa copine ébouriffée aussi, m'ont sauvé d'une mort cruelle et injustifié. Je leur aurait bien dit qu'ils devaient se coiffer, mais c'est impossible pour moi. Je pensais retourner à ma petite vie tranquille d'hippogriffe avec un Hagrid toujours plus affectueux, mais non ! J'ai survolé le pays au côté de mon nouveau maître, qui n'était pas aussi affectueux et aimant que Hagrid, mais qui était tout aussi attachant. Et puis il me nourrissait, et on se tenait mutuellement compagnie. J'ai perçu sa tristesse, ses regret, et aussi sa haine. C'était un pauvre homme malheureux, qui n'a eu que des coups durs dans sa triste vie. J'ai eu beaucoup de chance pour un hippogriffe._

 _. Oui, j'ai frôlé la mort, oui j'ai été privé de mon presque père, mais j'ai pu voyagé, j'ai été aimé, j'avais l'impression d'être utile au près de ce jeune homme. Je sentais qu'il avait besoin d'affection. Je l'entendais, la nuit, il hurlait, il se tordait de douleur, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il avait, mais il ne méritait pas de souffrir ainsi. Alors, quand il pleurait, hurlait, souffrait, je lui offrait mon affection ; je l'entourait mes grandes ailes, et j'espère que tout l'amour que je lui ai donné, il l'a ressenti, j'espère avoir pu l'aider._

 _Au fils des mois, j'ai essayé de comprendre ce qui e faisait souffrir. Certains mots, que j'ai appris à reconnaître, revenait souvent : James, Lily, Traître, Harry, Remus… J'aimerais pouvoir lui parler, lui demander ce qu'il a, lui dire que j'étais là, pour lui, pour l'aider, lui dire qu'il n'était pas seul. Je n'ai jamais autant regretté de n'être qu'un simple hippogriffe, et pas un sorcier, a qui il aurait pu racontait ses peines et ses regrets. Je pouvait juste lui offrir mon pelage pour sécher ses larmes. Quand on est allé dans cette sombre demeure, je pensais que tout allait aller mieux, que voir tous ces gens allait lui faire du bien, mais non. Sa tristesse s'est transformé en frustration, il devenait grognon, aigri, ses sourires était plus rares que le soleil en Écosse. Il passait pratiquement ses journées avec moi, il ruminait, j'étais peiné. Je voulais faire quelque chose, je voulais ne pas me sentir impuissant. J'aurais aussi voulu le protéger, quand j'ai compris ce qu'il lui était arrivé, j'étais anéantie._

 _Même le fait de retourner avec mon cher Hagrid n'a pas été une consolation assez forte pour que je puisse me sentir à nouveau comme Buck l'hippogriffe heureux. Être un hippogriffe n'a rien de facile, mais moi j'ai eu de la chance, j'ai fait des rencontres inoubliables, j'ai survolé plus de terre que n'importe qui, j'ai aimé et j'ai été aimé, je ne regrette rien, à part le fait de n'avoir pas pu protéger mon ami._

* * *

 _Petite période animal...votez!_

 _Assilia & Maluna _


	22. Chapter 22

_Bonjour !_

 _Avant toute chose,j'ai un important message à passer(moi étant,comme souvent,Maluna):_

 _Hmm hmMesdames,monsieurs,sorciers et moldus,sang-pur,sang-mêlé et sang de b...hmm ,je veux dire né-moldu,mangemorts et Membres de l'ordre du Phénix, aujourd'hui est un grand jour. Ce jour,nous fêtons la naissance d'une personne merveilleuse, qui enchante mes journées et me redonne le sourire, aujourd'hui nous fêtons l'anniversaire de... Mon lapin,Patmole...d'accord j'arrête,plus sérieusement, je souhaite un merveilleux anniversaire à ma grande amie Assilia! Qui fête ses...euh ...15 ou 16 ans? Qu'elle amie déplorable je fait...mais je crois bien que tu as un an de moins que moi ma belle! Donc juste Happy birthday ,je viens juste de terminer ce défi car je voulais absolument poster aujourd'hui, et j'ai aussi corrigé la plupart de tes affreuses fautes d'orthographe (mais pas tous,personne n'est parfait )_

 _Donc l'étranger est à l'honneur, aujourd'hui est prévu la visite de deux écoles différentes, visitez et faites votre choix._

 _Thème:École étrangère._

 _Auteure:Maluna_

 _Personnage principal:Gabrielle Delacour_

* * *

Une célèbre auteure moldu à un jour dit que "La beauté de l'apparence est seulement un charme de l'instant ; l'apparence du corps n'est pas toujours le reflet de l'âme."

C'est à ces mots que pensait Gabrielle tandis qu'elle parcourait les couloirs de la prestigieuse école de Beauxbâton pour sa dernière année.

Cette année était décisive pour la jeune fille. En effet, la septième année se terminait par une session d'examen, ne laissant aucun repos aux élèves, déjà bien fatigué des examens de l'année précédente.

Gabrielle adorait Beauxbâtons, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que tout ici n'était qu'une question d'apparence. Quand elle portait son regard sur le somptueux palais, entouré de jardins à la française creusé dans les Pyrénées ou bien la fontaine Flamel qui surplombait la cour, et même sur ces uniformes de soie bleue dont tous les élèves de l'académie étaient vêtues, elle se rendait compte de la superficialité du monde, et tous cherchaient visiblement à la conforter dans cette idée.

Rien qu'en la comparant à sa soeur. La grande Fleur Delacour.

Gabrielle aimait sa soeur, elle avait longtemps été son modèle, mais à force de comparaison, elle avait fini par s'éloigner. Sans cesse, on lui répétait que Fleur était belle, intelligente, gentille, parfaite. Chaque bonne action qu'entreprenait Gabrielle était minimisé.

"C'est bien ma chérie, mais tu sais, Fleur à déjà..."

"C'est presque aussi bien que Fleur"

"N'êtes-vous pas la soeur de Fleur ? "

Gabrielle n'en voulait pas à Fleur. Elle était belle, ce n'était pas sa faute. La plus jeune des soeurs aussi était belle, mais pas autant que son aînée. Dans une société où l'apparence physique prime sur celle du coeur, la beauté ne peut être qu'un atout. Fleur avait réussi toute sa vie grâce à cette qualité, elle avait fait de Beauxbâton son royaume, elle y avait installé sa cour, puis une fois rentré dans la vie active elle l'avait laissé aux mains des descendants, pour s'en construire un nouveau.(Royaume du nom de "la Chaumière aux Coquillages", ayant pour roi Bill Weasley)

Gabrielle avait pris Beauxbâton en main, reconstruisant pierre par pierre un nouveau royaume, qui ne fut pas plus majestueux que celui de sa soeur, mais qui lui convenait, car la jeune fille avait fini par cesser de se soucier des autres, du jugement que l'on pouvait lui porter quant à son physique, ses manières ou son intelligence.

Malgré tous les obstacles qu'avait subis sa résolution; les cours de maintiens, de danse, les bals où l'apparence devait rivaliser avec celle de ses consœurs, Gabrielle était restée déterminé.

Mais au bout d'un moment, elle s'était demandée si elle trouverait le bonheur. Si son sang de vélane n'était pas un obstacle au grand amour, celui qui ferait vibrer son coeur, qui l'emporterait dans les méandres de la passion. Elle voulait trouver un homme, qui la jugerait pour ce qu'elle était et non pour ce qu'elle paraissait être.

Et justement, il y avait ce garçon, celui qu'elle rencontrait toutes les nuits, dans l'obscurité des jardins de Beauxbâton, celui qui ne connaissait ni son nom ni son visage. Celui qui ne pouvait pas la juger pour son apparence, car il ne l'avait jamais vue. Celui qui était devant elle en ce moment, contemplant son visage pour la première fois à la lumière de la lune. Celui qui, elle l'espérait, serait le bon.

* * *

Citation de Georges Sandt. Toutes les informations sont véridiques,mise à part les cours de maintiens et de danse que j'ai inventé mais qui existe probablement

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

xxmalunaxx


	23. Chapter 23

_Voici le texte de la reine du jour!_

 _Thème : école étrangère_

 _Auteure: Assilia_

 _Personnage principal : Amy Stills(OC)_

Enjoy!

* * *

Avant toutes choses, j'aimerais que tout soit clair ; Je n'ai aucune envie d'aller à Durmstrang. Vraiment aucune envie. Seulement, comme vous vous en doutez probablement, je n'ai pas le choix. Évidemment.

C'est vrai, pourquoi est-ce que l'on demanderait à une adolescente de quinze ans si elle veut partir étudier dans un établissement à l'autre bout du continent ? Aucun intérêt. Pff. Bref revenons à nos moutons, je devrais peut-être expliquer la situation. Oui je vais faire cela, c'est une bonne idée.

Donc jusqu'à présent, j'étudiais dans la célèbre école de sorcellerie, Poudlard. Je devais entrer en sixième année. Je dis bien devait. Mes parents ont décidé de déménager dans l'est de l'Europe. Et quelle est l'école dans le coin ? Durmstrang ! L'école où on apprend la magie noire, avec cette réputation pas très net. Mais bon, encore, cela peut passer, je n'aurais qu'à ignorer tous ceux qui auraient l'air...infréquentable.

Mais en plus de cela, je dois quitter mes deux meilleurs amis, James Potter et Fred Weasley. On est amis depuis la première année, dans le train. On s'est tout de suite entendu, et devoir les quitter me brise le cœur. Mais bon, je n'ai pas le choix, on ne peut rien faire face à l'autorité parentale. De plus, pour ne rien arranger, il paraît que les née-moldu ne sont pas acceptés dans ma future école. Je sens que je vais me faire plein d'amis là-bas, ça va être l'éclate.

On pourrait croire qu'il y a un moyen de transport commun pour y aller, comme le Poudlard Express, mais non, ici c'est chacun pour sa peau, on y va pas ses propres moyens. J'y serais bien allé avec mon balai, mais allez savoir pourquoi, mon père a refusé. Du coup, on y va en voiture. C'est bien, on ne va pas du tout passer inaperçu avec ce véhicule purement moldu.

Le trajet se fait en silence, je suis toujours en bouderie contre mes parents, en plus je sens que je vais être malade dans toutes ces montagnes. Je n'ai pas du tout l'habitude des montagnes aussi hautes. Il risque de faire froid. Encore un super point positif.

L'Écosse n'est pas la région la plus ensoleillée mais là, on se croirait limité au Pôle Nord.

On arrive finalement devant un château, qui pour ma part, est austère, et carrément flippant. Je regarde mes parents avec un regard suppliant, et je peux voir à leur tête que la vue de ce château ne leur inspire pas plus confiance qu'à moi. On sort de la voiture et on voit des jeunes de tous âges qui disent au revoir à leurs parents, de manière absolument pas affectueuse. Et c'est moi ou tout le monde tire une tête d'enterrement .! On est bien loin de l'agitation du premier septembre sur le quai du Poudlard Express. Je me tourne de nouveau vers mes parents, et je vois ma mère, une larme au coin de l'œil, et je m'en veux d'avoir boudé pendant le trajet. Ce n'est pas entièrement leurs fautes, et voir ma mère comme ça me fend le cœur. Elle me prend dans ses bras et me serre très fort, je lui rends son étreinte.

-Fais attention, ma puce, ne te laisse pas influencer, et attention à tes fréquentations. Écris-nous souvent, hein ? Me dit-elle en me souriant à travers ses larmes.

Je sens tous les regards sur nous, mais je m'en moque, je ne me retiendrais pas d'être moi-même pour toutes ces personnes froides et insensibles. Je sers mon père dans me bras et après quelques dernières paroles d'encouragement, je me dirige d'un pas lourd vers ce château tout sauf accueillant.

À l'entrée, il y a un grand homme, avec une moustache et une tenue des plus ridicules, est là pour m'accueillir. Youpiii ! Bref il me dit :

-Bonjourrr, mademoiselle Stills, et bienvenue dans la célèbrrre école de Durrrmstrang. J'ai vu votre dossier, et j'espèrrre qu'ici, vous ne prrratiquerrrez pas vos petites plaisanterrries. Suivez-moi, je vais vous prrrésentez à l'ensemble de l'école.

Bien sûr, je n'attends que cela, je suis déjà connu, d'après les chuchotements que j'ai entendus, comme la fille qui vient en voiture et qui fait des câlins à ses parents. Eh bien j'en suis fière. On avance dans un couloir sombre et froid, et on entre dans une salle tout aussi sombre. Elle est composée d'une longue table où sont installés les professeurs, et de cinq tables rondes où les élèves rient, s'amusent, discutent, chahutent… Nan je rigole, ils font tous une tête de six pieds de longs et rares sont ceux qui discutent entre eux. On traverse la salle, dans un silence pesant, et une fois devant l'ensemble de cette école déprimé, le directeur prend la parole, sans même avoir à demander le silence :

-Jeunes gens, je vous prrrésente Amy Stills, qui nous vient dirrrectement de Poudlarrrd.

C'est hallucinant la tête de dégoût qu'ils font tous à l'entente de ce nom. Cela fait plaisir.

-J'espère que vous lui ferez un bon accueil.

Oui, on y croit. Le directeur va s'asseoir sans un mot de plus, et je suppose que je dois faire de même. Je me dirige vers une table au hasard, et commence à manger tranquillement, sans faire attention aux regards lourds de sens que je sens sur moi.

C'est fou comme je me sens accueilli.

* * *

Et oui,vous ne rêvez pas!pour la première fois dans Défis en folieun oc est mis á l'honneur. Alors maintenanr,une question importante:Pensez vous qu'une suite sous forme de fic_longue soit une bonne idée?

Bizzzzz

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Xx Assilia & Maluna xX


	24. Chapter 24

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Oui, on sait, ça fait une paye, mais ce n'est absolument pas de notre faute. Non, nous ne nions pas la vérité, absolument pas ! Aucun rapport avec le feu que nous sommes de grosses flemmardes incapable de respecter un délai imposé ! Mais grâce à la divine Maluna, nous sommes enfin là avec un nouveau thème !_

 _J'avais des trucs à dire, mais sur le coup j'ai oublié...(désespérante...)_

 _Ah oui ! On ne respectera sûrement plus la règle des un thème=une semaine. On ne la suivait déjà plus d'ailleurs, mais maintenant c'est officiel ! Nous sommes des incapables..._

 _Enfaite, vous avez lut Harry Potter and The Cursed Child ? Perso(Maluna) j'ai adoré retrouver l'univers d'HP ! Je plaint tous ceux qui ne sont pas bilingue et non donc pas pu le lire(hmmhmmAssiliahmm) Vous inquiétez pas, je ne ferrais pas de spoile;-)_

 _Enfin passons..._

 _Mesdames et Messieurs, les deux textes qui vont vous être présentés aujourd'hui sont diamétralement opposés ! Donc qui, de la pétillante Assilia ou de la resplendissante Maluna va remporter ce duel ! Réponse ? Dans un instant !_

 _Maluna : Ahaha, tu pétilles ! Comme une bouteille de coca !_

 _Assilia:(regard blasé)_

 _Maluna:Je vais t'appeler Cocassilia !_

 _Assilia : Tu m'épuise..._

 _(NdMalu:Ces paroles auraient réellement put sortir de nos lèvres)_

 _Thème : Rencontre_

 _Auteur:Assilia_

 _Personnage Principal:Louis Weasley_

* * *

Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que ma rentrée à Poudlard, mes premiers pas en tant que sorcier, mes premiers pas dans le vaste univers de la magie, se ferait de cette façon. Merlin devait se moquer de moi. Ce devait être une plaisanterie de mauvais, on me punissait pour mes bêtises antérieurs, ou alors tout simplement, le destin s'acharnait contre ma petite personne. Déjà, rien que l'année de ma naissance était une injustice. Vous vous dites que j'exagère, mais pas du tout ! J'étais né dans une grande famille, j'avais six cousins et cousines qui ont foulés ou foulerons un jour le sol de Poudlard, et je suis le seul, je dis bien le seul, qui n'avais personne avec sois le jour de la rentrée. Victoire, même si elle était seule, avait Teddy, Molly et Roxanne étaient ensemble, Dominique avait Fred, Lucy était avec son inséparable James, Rose et Albus étaient ensemble, et Hugo et Lily feraient leurs rentrée ensemble l'année prochaine. Et moi, Louis Weasley, était né la seul année à ne pas naître. J'étais condamné à partager mon temps entre Lily et Hugo, et Rose et Albus, sans avoir ma paire.

Voilà, vous voyez, c'est une injustice, non ?

Arrivé sur le quai de la gare, tout le monde retrouvait sa moitié, et moi, seul et désespéré, j'étais là à angoisser pour la répartition et la future recherche d'amis. Bon, j'exagérais un peu, mes cousins me parlaient, et ma sœur Dominique m'avait proposé de faire le trajet avec elle, Fred et ses amies. Même si je crevais d'envie d'accepter, j'avais pris sur moi et refusé. Il fallait que j'arrête de compter sur ma sœur, et que je commence à me faire des amis, sinon les sept prochaines années seraient un véritable cauchemars.

Après un dernier au revoir à toute la famille, (et je peux vous dire qu'on est nombreux) je montais dans le train à la suite de Dominique.

Celle-ci, avant de rentrer dans son compartiment, me prit par les épaules et me demanda d'une voix douce :

-T'es sur, mon petit Loup, que tu veux pas venir ? Ça n'a rien de honteux tu sais, et puis j'aimerais pas que tu tombes sur de mauvaises personnes…

-Ne t'en fais pas Dom, je peux me débrouiller, et puis tu ne seras pas toujours derrière moi…

Ma sœur me sert dans ses bras et je m'agrippe à elle, plongeant ma tête dans ses épais cheveux roux.

-Tu sais que je serais toujours la petit Loup, fais attention à toi, me murmure-t-elle. Elle me lâcha et rentra dans son compartiment avec un dernier petit coucou de la main. Je me plains de ne pas avoir de cousin de mon age avec qui faire les 400 coups, mais j'avais Dom, ma sœur, avec qui je m'entendais merveilleusement bien.

On s'est toujours tout dis, toujours couvert face aux parents et à Victoire, et je savais que c'était dur pour elle que je refuse de faire le trajet avec elle, mais bon, elle me pardonnait, comme elle le faisait chaque fois. Je soupira et traîna ma grosse valise, à la recherche d'un compartiment vide, ou du moins remplit d'un ou deux première année.

Par le caleçon étoilé de Merlin, cette malle était lourde ! Un de mes super drôle cousin aurait-t-il glissé un bébé éléphant dedans ou quoi ?! Ou alors une farce de l'oncle George… On peut s'attendre à tout chez les Weasley !

Brefouille, alors que je suais corps et âme pour traîner mon fardeau, je rentre dans une masse dur et tombe à la renverse, sonné.

-Non mais t'es pas gêné toi dis-donc ? Hurle une voix féminine.

Je lève la tête pour apercevoir une fille, dans la même position que moi, se frottant la tête. Elle était rouge de colère et avait l'air sacrément remontée. Elle se releva en vitesse et continuait de s'égosiller :

-Tes parents ne t'ont pas appris à marcher ? Ou à regarder devant toi ? Ou même juste à t'excuser ?

Je me relevais, près à répondre à cette folle, mais à peine suis-je debout qu'elle me repoussa violemment. Elle me regardait à présent de haut, un petit sourire sadique aux lèvres.

Ma foi, cette fille ne vas pas bien !

Je l'observait en détail, sans plus de discrétion. Elle devait faire ma taille, j'imagine qu'elle rentre en première année, vue qu'elle portait son uniforme, sans aucunes couleurs de maison. À mon avis, cette garce atterrira à Serpentard ! Elle aurait pu être mignonne, avec ses boucles blondes coupées au carré, entourant son petit visage bronzé. Elle avait les yeux marrons clair et quelques taches de rousseurs parsemaient son visage. Oui, elle aurait pu être jolie, mais son expression de sadisme gâchait toute la beauté qu'elle aurait pu avoir.

Voilà où j'en était.

Assis par terre, sûrement rouge de colère, surplombé par une folle sadique. On aurait pu faire mieux comme première rencontre. Merlin, si tu existe, sort moi de la. N'attendant pas l'aide de ce cher Merlin, je me levais une nouvelle fois, cette fois ci prêt à parer une nouvelle bousculade, bien décidé à lui dire deux mots à cette peste.

-Écoute moi bien, ma petite je-ne-sais-pas-encore-ton-nom, tu vas descendre de ton petit nuage, et arrêter de me prendre de haut ! Il faut être deux pour se rentrer dedans, et tu ne m'a pas laisser le temps de m'excuser, par ce que madame monte tout de suite sur ses grands chevaux et hurle comme bon lui semble ! Tu me parle de ce que mes parents m'ont appris ? Mais regardes toi, ta politesse tu la oublier sur la quai ! Hurlais-je.

Alors que j'allais continuer mon petit discours sur les mauvaises manières de cette folles, je remarquais qu'elle me regardait avec un petit sourire, pas sadique cette fois, mais sympathique et chaleureux. C'était un petit sourire en coin.

-Pourquoi souris-tu comme ça, demandais-je, sceptique.

-C'est Blandine, me répond-elle simplement, sans quitter son petit sourire.

-Hein?! Demandais-je, complètement perdu, ma colère retombant.

-Deux, soupira-t-elle. Je m'appelle Blandine, blondinet.

-Tu es blonde aussi, je te rappelle, répondis-je, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me donne ton nom,je ne te les pas demander il me semble.

Blandine soupira fortement et me pris la main.

-Malgré le fait que tu ne m'a pas l'air malin, ma fois tu me semble sympathique. Je suis seule, tu es seul, pourquoi ne pas faire le trajet ensemble ? On verras bien ou cela nous mènera, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Et je t'ai donné mon nom car tu m'a appelé « ma petite je-ne-sait-pas-encore-ton-nom », je t'éclaire donc, finit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Nom d'un hippopotame, cette fille m'a l'air bien étrange, mais je lui souris en tendant ma main.

-Louis, dis- je.

Elle me sert la main vigoureusement et m'entraîne à la recherche d'un compartiment. Si j'avais su, à cette instant, que cette folle deviendrait ma meilleure amie, croyez moi, j'en serait resté sur le cul.


	25. Chapter 25

_Deuxième texte ! Pour celui-la, je ne vais pas vous dire de quel personnage il s'agit. Ce n'est pas un perso que l'on apprécie particulièrement, mais j'avais envie de le présenter sous un jour meilleur. Voila, j'en dis pas plus, vous verrez;-P_

 _Thème :rencontre_

 _Auteur : Maluna_

 _Personnage principal : Mystère... (Comme Martin...ok, je me tait...)_

* * *

Il avait suffit d'un instant, un ridicule petit moment d'hésitation et il était condamné.

L'instant d'avant, il contemplait ces yeux émeraudes si semblables à ceux de Lily et cette chevelure identique à celle de James. Il avait senti une pointe de remord l'assaillir alors qu'il s'apprêtait à mettre fin aux jours du survivant, sa main d'argent serrant de plus en plus fort la gorge du malheureux, le regardant suffoquait en se débattant.

Le sentiment de culpabilité était arrivé, devant ce garçon qui ressemblait tellement à ses amis du passé, ses amis qu'il avait lâchement trahi, les livrant sans remords au seigneur des ténèbres, convaincu de rejoindre ainsi le côté des vainqueurs. Et alors que sa raison lui dictait de relâcher son emprise, la main, cette main qui n'était pas réellement la sienne, se retourna contre lui, resserrant son étau contre sa gorge, lui bloquant ainsi la trachée.

Il s'affala sur le sol cherchant vainement de l'air dans l'atmosphère austère qui régnait dans la demeure Malfoy. Il vit celui qui aurait dû être son ennemi se précipiter vers lui, pensant à tord qu'il désirait l'achever. Sa stupéfaction fut grande lorsqu'il se rendit compte que l'Élu tentait de lui venir en aide, bientôt rejoint par son ami à la chevelure rousse.

Les quatre mains luttant contre l'unique main d'argent sans résultat visible.

À travers ses yeux qui se brouillaient, l'homme contempla la réincarnation de son passé à qui il avait fait tant de mal, celui dont il avait brisé la vie, celui qu'il avait tenté de tuer, lui venir en aide, tentant de le sauver de la douloureuse pression du gant en argent.

Il ne méritait pas tant d'effort, il en avait conscience. La vie était un cadeau qu'il aurait du décliner il y a bien longtemps. À une époque, il avait eu une vie, des amis, quelque chose dont il avait pu être fière, mais à présent, tout s'était envolé, il avait sacrifié sa vie pour une cause des plus infondés, pour un maître idéalisé, pour une vie de fuite, de crime et de chaos. Ce qu'il pouvait faire de mieux pour réparer ses tords était bien de mourir.

Il pensa à ses années à Poudlard, aux maraudeurs, aux farces, aux soirées de pleine lune passé sous sa forme d'animagus, à ses années dans l'ordre du phénix.

Il pensa à sa trahison, à comment il avait vendu ses amis, envoyé Sirius en prison, abandonné Remus, fait de Harry un orphelin. Il se remémora sa contribution à la monter en puissance de Voldemort, toutes les morts qu'il avait causées, tout le sang qu'il avait sur les mains.

Il se dit que le monde se serait mieux porté sans lui, que son existence était vouée à la mort. Il n'avait de toute façon plus rien à perdre; celui qu'il avait suivi aveuglement étouffait la moindre étincelle de vie qui subsistait en lui.

L'image du survivant se superposa à celle de son ami d'enfance lui souriant et il ferma les yeux sur cette paisible vision, un dernier souffle s'échappant des entrailles de sa gorge. La main d'argent se relâcha et les deux garçons observèrent le corps sans vie du traître qui avait sauvé la vie du Héros.

Car la première rencontre avec la Mort est toujours la dernière.

* * *

 _Et bien oui, c'était Peter ! Lorsque nous avons choisit le thème, j'ai absolument voulut écrire sur lui et pourtant, ce n'est pas je ne l'aime pas plus que ça. Mais j'ai eu envie de faire l'héroïne en défendant le petit rat ! Et je ne regrette pas, j'ai bien aimé écrire sa mort, pas parce que il mourrait enfin, mais parce que justement il est mort en héros ! Il a sauvé Harry par sa mort, même si il n'a pas fait que des bonnes choses dans sa vie !_

 _J'espère que ça vous a plus et que vous avez été touché par sa mort, comme Assilia qui m'a dit avoir pleuré...pour la mort de James et Lily... et apres on dit que je suis insensible !_

 _Bref, je vais arreter de parler ! Laisser nous vos impressions ! Et à la prochaine !_

 _Facétieusement._

 _Xx Assilia & Maluna xX_


	26. Chapter 26

On est de nouveau là! Et ce nouveau thème et en accord avec nous, mais alors totalement...

Comment vous allez sinon ?

Enfin, c'est fou comme sans se concerter on arrive à faire des choses complètement différentes ! Bon j'en dit pas plus, je vous laisse juger ;-)

 _Thème :retard_

 _Auteur : Maluna_

 _Personnage principal :_ _Alice Longdubat_

 _XxxX_

 _Tic tac, tic tac, tic tac..._

 _Alice regardait anxieusement son ventre comme si il pouvait abritait un monstre, ou même Voldemort en personne._

 _Tic tac, tic tac, tic tac..._

 _Elle était seule dans le salon plongé dans le noir de son petit appartement. Non décidément elle devait se tromper, il devait y avoir une erreur quelque part c'était...c'était complètement fou!_

 _Tic tac, tic tac, tic tac..._

 _Alice posa son regard sur la petite horloge murale qui indiquait 23h. Franck n'était pas encore rentrait et elle l'attendait assise depuis bientôt trois heures, le regard toujours attiré par son ventre encore plat._

 _Ce n'était tout bonnement pas possible, elle n'avait pas encore dépassé la vingtaine, elle était, comme le dirait Augusta, une enfant. Elle était trop jeune pour..._

 _Le bruit caractéristique du transplanage la fit sursauter. Franck venait de rentrer, le sourire aux lèvres comme d'habitude._

 _Elle se leva, prête à lui faire face._

 _Tic tac, tic tac, tic tac..._

 _Franck s'approcha d'elle , lui déposant un tendre baiser sur les lèvres._

 _-Bonjour ma chérie, tu as passé une bonne journée?_

 _Alice répondit par l'affirmative, les poings serrés, elle se refusait à regarder son époux. il fallait qu'elle se lance, elle ne pouvait tout garder pour elle. Franck l'avait toujours comprise il la comprendrais encore._

 _-J'ai rencontré James et Lily au chemin-de-traverse, ils nous invites à pendre le thé. Lily à l'air de resplendir depuis l'annonce du bébé._

 _Le sujet était lancé, si elle voulait parler c'était maintenant. Franck avait involontairement amené la conversation là où elle serait profitable à la jeune femme._

 _-F-Franck._

 _La voix tremblante de sa jeune compagne interpella le sorcier. Lorsqu'il la regarda dans les yeux, il y vit une étincelle de peur, les lèvres chevrotantes elle semblait confuse._

 _-Que se passe-t-il mon lapin? demanda-t-il, inquiet tout en la prenant dans ses bras, dis moi ce qu'il se passe._

 _-J-Je..._

 _Elle semblait incapable d'aligner deux mots, faisant de plus en plus peur à Franck. Il lui releva le visage, plantant son regard dans le sien essayant de la rassurer._

 _-Alice, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire?_

 _La demoiselle se calmant peu à peu souffla un bon coup avant de fermer les yeux un moment. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit , ce fut pour attraper les mains de son mari et les poser sur son propre ventre._

 _-Franck, dit-elle, j'ai du retard._

 _Le dit Franck afficha une mou incompréhensible pendant un instant, ses yeux dérivèrent entre ses mains où reposait les ventre de sa moitié et son regard déterminé ou pointait néanmoins une pointe de peur._

 _-Tu veux dire que..._

 _-Oui, je suis enceinte?_

 _-Tu veux dire que je..._

 _-oui, tu vas être papa._

 _Alice se recula promptement, déboussolée par le manque de réaction du jeune homme. Elle commença à faire les cent pas dans la pièce._

 _-Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas comment ça a put arriver, je fait toujours attention normalement. On est si jeune, on ne peut pas s'occuper d'un bébé! Et puis c'est la guerre, Tu-Sais-Qui peut surgir à n'importe quel moment. Ce n'est pas la bonne époque pour élever un enfant!_

 _Franck, toujours le regard perdu dans le vide ne semblait pas entendre les cris hystériques de le sorcière._

 _-Je ne suis pas prête Franck, on est trop jeune, on est trop jeune, on est trop jeune..._

 _Alice avait maintenant les larmes qui parcouraient ses joues.La vision brouillée, elle ne voyait pas le sourire qui s'installait tout doucement sur le visage de Franck._

 _Il s'avança vers elle tendit qu'elle s'essuyait les yeux dans l'attente d'une réaction du jeune homme, qui se baissa devant elle en embrassant son ventre de mille baisers._

 _-Je vais être papa, c'est merveilleux Alice tu ne pouvais pas me faire de plus beau cadeau! Je vais être papa!_

 _-Mais c'est la guerre Franck. argua Alice une fois qu'elle prit conscience de la situation. On ne peut pas élever un enfant dans ces conditions._

 _Franck se leva en gardant ses mains autour de la taille de sa femme. Il la regarda avec toute la tendresse et tout l'amour qu'il pouvait ressentir à ce moment là._

 _-Justement Alice, c'est la guerre, on ne sait pas de quoi demain sera fait. Alors je suis heureux de pouvoir élever un enfant aujourd'hui, car on ne sait pas si on n'en aura l'occasion demain._

 _XxxX_

J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, vous avez remarqué les clin-d'œils à Alice in Wonderland ? C'est le retard, c'est pas ma faute :-P


	27. Chapter 27

2nd round !

 _Thème : Retard_

 _Auteur:Assilia_

 _Personnage Principal: Charlie Weasley_

XxxX

Retard.Retard. J'étais en retard. Évidemment que j'étais en retard, je suistoujoursen retard. A tel point qu'on me donnait une demie heure d'avance sur les heures de rendez-vous mais que j'arrivais quand même à arriver après les autres. Et pourtant, croyez moi, ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayer! J'avais quand même réussi à ne jamais rater le Poudlard Express! Applaudissez moi s'il vous plaît, il s'agissait là d'un véritable miracle! Alors oui, je n'ai jamais pu dire au revoir convenablement à ma famille par faute de temps, oui j'ai souvent du courir, et oui je l'avoue, plusieurs fois je suis monté dans le train alors que celui-ci partait. Mais l'essentiel était là: mes retards, certes, agaçant et répétitifs, n'influaient en rien ma vie. Ils ne m'ont jamais fermés de portes, et c'était sûrement pour cette raison que mes retard se répétaient, encore, et encore...Mais aujourd'hui, rien qu'aujourd'hui, j'aurais voulu arriver à l'heure, j'aurais voulu lui prouver que j'étais capable d'être à l'heure, mais la réalité était là: je n'était capable que d'être en retard. Cela doit probablement remonter à ma naissance, ou je suis arriver en retard d'une semaine. Toujours est-il que quand j'arrivais en courant dans le parc de Poudlard, poursuivie par une folle dingue, avec une demie heure de retard, je m'attendais à des remontrances sévères, à des cris, et même pourquoi pas à une gifle monumentale. Je n'eut le droit à rien de tout ça. Je n'eut pas le droit aux cris, à la gifle, aux remontrances et à la réconciliations dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Je n'eut pas besoin de raconter dans les moindres détail, à force de grands gestes et de grandes plaintes, mes péripétie qui excuserez mon retard. Non n'eut rien de tout cela, tout simplement par ce qu'elle était partit. Je n'aurait pas du être étonné, elle m'avait prévenue. Elle m'avait dit de ne pas être en retard. Mais moi, on me disait toujours de ne pas être en retard. Mais on m'attendait, toujours. On m'avait toujours attendu, et j'aurais du me douter qu'un jour, à force d'être toujours en retard, on ne m'attendrais plus. J'aurais du me douter que ça me pendait au nez, et évidemment, cela arrivait le jour ou je voulais être à l'heure, le jour ou j'avais tout prévu, ou tout aurait du être parfait. Je m'était dit la veille:«aller pour une fois dans ta vie Charlie, ne gâche pas tout, fais les choses bien». Et les choses, je peux vous le dire, je les ais bien faite. Je me suis réveiller à l'heure, j'ai rapidement pris mon petit déjeuner, je me suis habillé le plus joliment possible, je suis aller voir les elfes de maisons et suis allé récupérer la nourriture que j'avais commandé. Puis je suis aller à ma clairière secrète, et j'ai tout installer correctement, parfaitement. J'avais encore beaucoup d'avance, alors je me suis dit qu'il n'était pas bien malin de s'être habillé avant de tout préparer, étant donner que je me suis taché, et que j'avais transpiré. Je suis donc remonté à mon dortoir et me suis changé. J'avais encore une demie heure d'avance mais je me suis dit qu'il fallait être prudent, donc j'ai commencer à aller à notre point de rendez-vous dans le parc, décidé à être à l'heure. Mais Peeves et ses bombabouses en avaient décidé autrement. Puant et ayant encore un peu d'avance, je suis aller me changer en courant. Une fois cela fait, j'étais juste à l'heure, j'ai donc accéléré la pas afin d'avoir un minimum d'avance. La encore, la vie avait décidé de se moquer de moi, puisque sur mon chemin, j'ai du aider Betty Franz, une Pouffsoufle un peu folle, tourmentée par deux Serpentards. Si seulement ça aurait pu s'arrêter là, je n'aurait eu que quelque minutes de retard, et j'aurais pu sauver mon rendez-vous, avec en prime une histoire héroïque à raconter. Mais non, il avait fallu que Betty me harcèle pour que je lui donne un baiser, allant jusqu'à me séquestrer dans un salle de classe vide! Et maintenant, à cause de cette stupide poisse qui m'oblige à être en retard, j'avais perdu la seule fille qui m'ait jamais vraiment plu.

XxxxX

Voilà, parait que c'est son pire texte..Moi je l'aime bien parce que c'est Charlie et Charlie je l'adore.

Je vais passer sur le fait que j'avais déjà utilisé Charlie et que Assilia pourrait faire un effort pour innover un peu xD

Enfin bref, vous savez où est le bouton review, on va pas vous l'apprendre rien qu'un petit mot ça fait plaisir

On se dit à la prochaine? Quand, on sait pas, mais à la prochaine...

Facétieusement.

Xx Maluna Assilia xX


End file.
